Second Chance or Second Mistake?
by Millie55
Summary: Former morphine addict and daughter of Henry Pope it giving life a second mantha Pope has convinced her father to hire her as an OC at Fox River Penitentiary. Was it the right thing to do? Will she have a hand in the Fox River Eights escape? S1-2
1. Second Chance

**Voting is closed and Michael has won! Thanks to all of my (four) voters. I wasn't able to choose on my own. They are all hot, funny, and totaly AWESOME. Anyways hope you like. Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break**

* * *

My alarm clock rings and I roll over to hit the snooze button when I realize something… I had already pressed it three times and I was going to be late for work if I didn't get my ass in gear. I jump out of bed and run towards the bathroom while pulling of my pyjamas. My body is shocked as the hot water rains down my every curve. I massage shampoo into my 'ginger' hair. I rub soap suds around to cover my body then quickly rinse. I shut off the water and rap my naked self in a towel as I run back into my room. With water dripping down my leg I pull on underpants then blue jeans. I glance over at the clock as I pull on a sports bra and blouse, in half an hour I would have to be at work and it takes me more then twenty minutes to get there. Hopping on one foot in the hall I try to pull the sock on the other. I run down the stairs my sopping wet hair whipping my back. With a quick stop in the kitchen I grab a juice box and cereal bar. I slid over to the door and pull on my runners then sprint out the door, towards the car almost running into the paper boy.

After speeding down an open road I pull into the parking lot of Fox River Penitentiary. I grab my bag that I had placed in the back of the car the night before and run up to Henry Popes office.

"Sorry I'm late," I apologise as Becky the secretary leads me into the office.

"There is no excuse for you to be late on your first day Samantha," He says sternly as I notice another man in the room. "This is officer Brad Bellick he will be showing you the ropes for the morning before we let you off on your own,"

"Okay," I nod.

"Your uniform is in the break room. Good luck on your first day Samantha," He finishes.

"Thanks dad," I smile as I fallow Bellick out the door.

In the break room bathroom I change from my cloths to my blue - almost black uniform. I fix shiny name tag labelled 'Pope' before walk out of it.

"Do I have to where the hat?" I question while putting it on then pulling it off.

"No, but I suggest you put yer hair but, the cons can get a little grabby," Bellick replies and I through the hat aside.

"Where to first?"

"Gen-pop. To pick up Michael Scofield to take him to the hospital wing," Bellick replies.

_Flash Back:_

_I stare at the front page of the news paper with the head line reading 'Scofield sent to Fox River Penitentiary - Armed robbery-'_

_End of Flash Back._

"Okay," I nod then fallow him past the yard that is full on cons.

"Look you they got a girly OC!" I here a con yell from the yard and I keep walking.

Ignoring the slurs of the inmates we finally make it to gen-pop. Bellick leads me into a large room made of metal and concrete. He leads me past cells when my hand is grabs through one of the cell doors.

"What's this?" A creepy inmate says while looking at my name tag. "Daddys' little girl, a CO?"

"Hands off T-Bag," Bellick demands.

"T-Bag as in Theodore Bagwell?" I ask.

"The one in only," He smiles creepily.

I turn my wrist around in his hand and twist his arm around. "Touch me again and I'll break your arm," I threaten then walk away from the cell.

Bellick looks me in the eyes and they seem to be glinting. Not in a million years I think to my self discussed with his thoughts. He leads me up to a cell on the second floor and he calls, "Open cell forty,"

The cell door slides open with a clank and there stand two inmates. Michael Scofield stands about six feet tall, with bluish green eyes and a somewhat bald head. And his inmate stands a little under six feet - obviously Porte Rican with brown eyes and a completely bald head.

"Scofield, time to get your shot from the doc," Bellick growls and Michael steps out of the cell and looks down slightly at me.

"Who's she?" Hs asks.

"New CO, Lets go," Bellick says while taking Michaels elbow and I take his other.

We walk Michael down the surprisingly quite corridors when I feel a hand slid to touch my waist.

"Mister Scofield can you please remove your hand from my waist?" I ask calmly.

"It's not me," Michael says innocently while holding up both of his cuffed hands.

"Bellick if you ever do that again I will report you to my father for harassment!" I raise my voice slightly.

"Talk to me like that again and I'll make this job hell," Bellick growls. "Good luck finding the Hospital wing alone," Bellick finishes then walks off angrily.

"This is great. My first day on the job I'm gonna get lost, and I'm stuck with a con out of his cell," I sigh.

"I can take you there and pretend nothing happened," Michael says.

"Really? Thanks," I smile as I look him in the eyes slightly.

"Yeah, if you don't mind talking on the way," Michael says.

"That's fine," I say then he starts to lead me off.

"Lets start off with your name," He says.

"Officer Pope,"

"Samantha Pope?" Michael questions.

"How did you know?" I ask.

"Saw you in the paper once," He replies coolly.

"I saw you in the paper a few times, armed robbery right?"

"Yeah," He replies. "We're almost there,"

"Okay. Uh… I don't believe your brother really did it," I say randomly the shake my head. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought that up,"

"It's okay," Michael smiles with a slight smile.

"I've been fallowing his whole case. I wish there was something I could do to help," I sigh then hit my self for continuing to talk about it.

Michael gives off a soft chuckle. "If there is anything I need you to do, I will let you know," Michael says as we reach multiple doorways. "We're here,"

"Okay great, I'll wait out here until your done so you can help me escort you back to your cell," I smile before Doctor Sara Tancredi takes him into one of the rooms.

When Michael finishes Sara quickly pulls me into her office. She hugs me quickly then asks, "How's the first day on the job,"

"It's going okay. Bellick is handsy, but other then that it's going good,"

"That's great," She smiles. "If you need anything you can come to me okay?"

"Okay," I nod before walking out of the office.

Michael leads me back down the corridors and asks, "You know Doctor Tancredi?"

"Ever since we were little kids. We've always had each other backs," I smile at our memories that flash through my mind.

We arrive back in gen - pop and I escort Michael back to his cell. The day ends quickly due to father cutting my shift down to five o'clock. I head back to the break room where I change back to my jeans and blouse and meet my father at the parking lot.

"How was your first day?" He asks.

"Okay," I smile.

"You gonna keep the job and not go ruining you life like last time?" Father asks.

"Yes I will. I think I'm gonna like it here,"


	2. Riot

**Hey! I hope you are enjoying so far! here is the next chappie! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break.**

* * *

I arrive at work at five in the morning my eyes fight to stay open as I do bed check. I walk along cell block checking every bed for every con. I arrive at cell forty and only see Sucre.

"Show some skin SCOFIELD!"

Nothing happens and I shine my flash light into the cell.

"Michael you in there? Of coarse your in there where else would you be?"

Suddenly Michael flips off his blankets.

"Must have fallen asleep Sam. Isn't that what I'm support to do when I go to bed," Michael laughs.

I give off a slight smile in his direction before continuing on the bed check.

The sun rises and the prisoners are let out into the yard. I walk along the fence my mug full of hot chocolate in my hand when my name is called from the fence, "Sam!"

"Hey Michael," I smile.

"I have a few questions for you. First, is that your real hair color?" He ask randomly.

"I hate when people ask me that," I sigh. "Yes, yes it is,"

"Lastly, Why would you want to work in a prison? And why did your father let you?" Michael asks.

"I had to choose between being a criminal or being the one that keeps them behind bars. I chose the second option obviously. My father only let me work here because I told him that it would help me turn my life around,"

I go to walk away but Michael asks, "Turn your life around?"

"I thought you were done asking questions,"

"I was," He smiles.

"Well that'll have to be a question I'll have to answer another time," I smile before walking away.

I walk up and down cell block checking the cells for the inmates and it suddenly gets really hot. I begin to sweat rapidly and my clothes begin to stick.

"Pope!" Geary yells.

"Yeah?" I ask as I approach him.

"They need you to escort Burrows to visitation," He replies.

"Okay, I'm on it," I say then walk down the corridors, through gated off sections then down to the shoe.

"Burrows, time for you visitation with you layer,"

I open the door and he waits standing on the other side. I shackle him down with the other rookie Bob and we lead him off to visitation. We sit him down in a chair and we unshackle him then sit outside the room. Bob and I lean back in chairs and play cards.

"You have a six?"

"No, go fish," He replies.

I pick up to cards as there is an announcement on the radio. "This is Bellick. Our wing has been breached. I want A-WING evacuated and shut down. All access to B-WING shut off now. I repeat. Inmates have compromised lockdown and breached A-WING. A-WING is shutting down,"

Bob and I jump up from our seats and walk into the privet visitation room.

"Sorry all visitors have to leave. You have to leave. There is a minor disturbance in cell block. A-WING is being shut down for safety purposes," I apologise.

"A-WING, Veronica Michael is in there," Lincoln says.

"I assure you Michael will be okay. You have to leave now,"

Lincolns attorneys nod then leave. Bob and I grab each of Lincolns shoulders and lead him down the corridors of the prison.

"Sorry about cutting you short," Bob apologises.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to apologize, makes you look weak," I says to Bob.

"You do it all the time," Bob protests.

"I'm a girl," I smile.

"What's going on," Lincoln asks.

"Like I said, it's a minor disturbance,"

"A minor disturbance? My brother is in GEN-POP so give it to me straight," Lincoln says.

"Some clowns breached cell block but they cant get anywhere they always have locked doors at each end there's nothing to worry about," I assure him as we reach the top or gated off stairs.

I open the gate let Bob and Lincoln walk through first then lock it behind us. We begin to lead Lincoln down the corridors again but we come to a stop when a group of con stop in front of us.

"Well I'll be damned. Two rookie COs and it aint even Christmas!" T-Bag says and the rest of the guys laugh.

"Take the cuffs off," Lincoln demands and I do so. "Get out of here T-Bag,"

"Oh I see you found them first. Finders keepers. You know, I respect that I do but I think we can work something out," T-Bag says.

"What you got?" Lincoln asks.

My skin grows hot. Would he really trade us over to the pedophile.

"Oh I can make your last few weeks on this earth enjoyable. Get you some Demerol, some X. Make you forget about that big bad chair," T-Bag says.

"No deal," Lincoln says.

"Thank the lord," I whisper to myself.

"You got to learn the art of negotiation. Lesson 1 bargaining position. Rules have changed," T-Bag says.

"Get the pigs!" An inmate yells and Bob tries to run.

I stop him and push him into the chain link fence. "What are you doing? You'll never make it,"

"Chill, Sink. No blood needs to spill, Sink," T-Bag says.

"Just walk away," I scowl.

"We both know that aint gonna happen," T-Bag says.

"Yea?" Lincoln asks.

'You ever seen one of those safari shows where a bunch of cheaters jump up on an antelope? Guess which one you are," T-Bag cackles and a fight breaks out.

Next thing I know I am grab from behind by an inmate and Lincoln is hit over the head with a metal pipe, knocked unconscious.

"Tough little girl ain the," T-bag laughs as he grab me by the hair at the back of my neck. "Let's go little girl," He says before pulling me down the corridors.

"Let go of me!" I squeal as I try to fight back.

"Settle down girly your just going to hurt your self," T-Bag growls.

I continue to struggle as we arrive back at gen- pop. T-Bag grabs a hold of the back of my neck and he Grabs the back of Bobs belt. The other inmates cheer and T-Bag parades in.

"Gentleman oh, gentleman! Once Bob and I are done getting acquainted everyone else will get their turn," T-Bag announces and the inmates continue to cheer. "We're gonna have a little fun Bobby and Sammy. Don't worry I don't got the Blickey I'm pipey and clean," T- bag says as he leads us up to the second level of cells.

Bob and I squirm out of his grip and try to run. Bob trips and falls in front of me and I trip on him.

"Where you going? NO no no no no no no no no no no. They always think they can run away," T-Bag says as he reaches for us.

I kick him in the gut and Bob pushes me up ahead of him and he ends up taking a beating from T-Bag.

I see Michaels cell and crawl into it hoping for him to be there. Next thing I know Bob is pushed onto the bed and T-bag kicks me in the gut and into the toilet that moves away from the wall. Behind it is a hole.

"They're breaking out. They're breaking...!"T-Bag starts but John Abruzzi comes up behind him. "Ssshhh,"

T-Bag and Abruzzi tie bob and I up to the bed and I slump down as comfortably as possibly.

"What do you plan doing with us?"

"Nothing at the moment," Abruzzi says.

"Thank you,"

There is some clanking and I look towards the hole to see Michael pulling himself out of it.

"Yea, we have a problem," Abruzzi says.

"Bob and Sam here have seen the hole. They've gotta go away," T-Bag says as Sucre comes through the hole.

"No ones going anywhere," Michael says.

"They've seen the hole," T-Bag says.

"So have you," Abruzzi growls at him.

"Looks like your lockdown idea didn't work out so good huh?" Sucre asks.

"This is your fault?" I asked shocked.

"We gotta kill them," T-Bag says.

"No please. I promise I didn't see anything," I cry.

"The cops are right outside and they'll stay outside as long as they know where keeping them alive," Michael says.

"But they're guards they're gonna squeal," T-Bag says.

"What the hell does this have to do with you? This is not any of your concern," Abruzzi says to T- Bag.

"Hm. See, Bob and Sam here know about our secret. He knows about _our _escape so its all of our concern now isn't it," T-Bag says.

Michael leaves the cell but soon returns. "Sucre I need you to finish what we started,"

"Where are you going?" Sucre asks.

"You can leave me here," I cry and squirm.

"Sick bay," Michael says.

"Is Sara okay?" I ask concerned.

"There's no way to B-WING we're locked out," Abruzzi says.

"Not me. No one touches the CO, no one. Sam your coming with me," Michael says.

Abruzzi uncuffs me from the bed and I follow Michael into the hole behind the toilet. I follow Michael upwards and we reach the roof hatch. He goes up first and he pulls me up onto the roof with him. I follow him to the edge of the roof where we can see Sara through the window of the sick bay window. Michael pulls me aside when a helicopter flies over head. We crawl over to a vent, remove it and climb in.

"Can I ask you how you know your way around so well?" I ask as I crawl behind him.

"Tattoos," He answers simply.

We continue to crawl through the vents in silence when there is a sudden noise.

"What was that?" I whisper as we stop.

"I don't know. Come on," Michael says and we continue to crawl.

Michael stops after a while and lifts part of the vent. We have reached sick bay. We see the prisoners set fire to a catalogue and we hear Saras scream. He puts the piece back down and we continue crawling. Michael lifts part of the vent and gestures me to drop in. I do so. I land lard on my feet and run over to Sara who is held the hair by a black prisoner. I grab a piece of glass from the ground and jab into his hand. Sara runs from the door and we hug under the whole in the vent. Michael holds his hand from the vent above.

"Go on, it's okay,"

Sara hesitates then I boost her up to grab Michaels hand. I glance arounf the room and smoke begins to fill it. I cough slightly then jump up to grab Michaels free hand. He pulls me up and we go crawling through the vents again.

"Are you alright?" I ask Sara.

"Yea," She nods shaken.

"Okay. Were just going to continue fallowing Michael,"

We continue to crawl and Sara seems to be breathless.

"Are you alright?" I ask her as we stop.

"I'm Okay... I'm fine. You know what, I need a minute. I'm sorry," Sara apologises.

"It's not much further," Michael says.

"Just give her a sec," I say sternly and Michael nods.

"Things should be winding down around now. Pretty soon, the powers will break in and it will all be over. It's just a matter of time," Michael explains.

"What's happening in A-Wing?" Sara asks.

"All hell is breaking loose," I sigh.

"But I think if we stay up here, we should be ok," Michael says.

"You ever been to Baja? Mexico? There's this great place down there. Twenty bucks a night. Hammock on the back deck. Beers are fifty cents. Twenty five cents at happy hour," Michael says.

"You ever been to Thailand? Thailand's great," I smile.

"If you guys are trying to calm me down, you're doing a terrible job," Sara smiles.

"That's what friends are for," I smile while placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Lets keep moving," Michael says and we continue to crawl. "The door to the visitation room. Did you ever use it?" Michael asks.

"Not usually, but my access card should work," Sara says.

Suddenly Michael stops and I bump into him almost falling on top of him. I notice some of the vents lifting slightly. Suddenly a cons head pops up the vent and he turns to face us. I kick him hard in the face and Michael grabs my hand and pulls me forward to move faster. We arrive at the end of the vent and Michael kicks it out. We let Sara out first and then Michael goes. Michael holds out his arms to help me down.

"Here I gotcha," he smiles as he helps me down by the under arms.

For a brief moment he stares into my green eyes and I stare into his hazel. The moment is broken when Sara clears her throat. We go to walk when the big black ape of a man walks into the room.

"Hey Fish, you going to keep the women all to yourself?"

The Prisoner moves towards Sara and but Michael catches him by the arm, around the neck and suffocates him. Another prisoner comes in and tries to get Michael off the other prisoner, but Sara kicks him thrice in the leg so that he can't get to Michael. Once the two prisoners are down, the three of usmake a run for it.

"C'mon, this way," Sara says as she begins to lead.

"We can't go this way," Michael says while grabbing my hand to stop me from fallowing.

"We have to. There's no other way to Visitation. This is it," Sara says.

"No, it's not. It's back this way," Michael says.

"This won't help," I say not believing him.

"Trust me," Michael says softly and I nod.

Sara and I fallow Michael quickly through visitation trying to find a way out. We come to an exit and Sara quickly runs out the door but I stop in front of it and turn to face Michael.

"That's it," He says.

"I can't leave you here,"

"You don't have a choice, I'm one of the bad guys, remember?" Michael says humorously.

"What are you going to do?"

"Go back to my cell, stay out of the way," He replies.

I notice a red glowing dot on Michaels shirt and my heart drops. "Michael…."

"What?" he ask then looks down at his shirt.

"They see us…"

"You have to go," Michael says while pushing me closer to the door.

"I can't... they'll kill you!" I cry and fear develops in his face.

"Go out the door. I'll drop to the floor," Michael says.

"They're sharp shooters Michael. They won't miss,"

"That's why you can't stay here. GO!" Michael yells while pushing me out the door.

I stumble backwards and fall to the grounds and they begin to shoot. I am lifted off the ground by the elbows and am escorted to the prison grounds with Sara by other guards.

"I'm ok... I'm ok…" I say to Bellick as he approaches me.

"Pope!" Bellick yells.

Dad rushes over to me and gives me a nice warm hug. Governor Tancredi rushes over to Sara and gives her a hug.

"Glad to see you two girls got out of there okay," He says.

"Alright. Let's clean this mess up," Dad says then sends in the swat team.

I sit on the back of the ambulance where a paramedic finishes up with me.

"Thanks," I say before running over to Sara.

"Ok, so this is the complete list of the injured and the dead. And that's the whole list? Thank you," Sara finishes up with someone.

"Hey,"

"Hi," She replies.

"Is Michael on the list?" I ask.

"He is not,"

"Thank the lord," I whisper to my self.

"You two seem to take interest in each other," Sara says.

"No, he's a prisoner. That would be wrong," I say to her then walk towards my car.

"Yeah Sam he's a prisoner!"


	3. Fire

**Here is the next chappie hope you like!... Please R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break.**_

* * *

_

_I'm lying in bed when a mans arm slides over my hip. I smile grows on my face. I role over to face the man in my bed; Michael Scofield._

I jolt awake and shove my face in my 's been two weeks since I had started my job at Fox River and the whole time I haven't been able to get Scofield out of my head. I look over at my clock and it's four. No point in going back to bed now. I groggily drag my self out of bed and get dressed. I walk down to my new SUV and drive slowly to work. In the guards room I change into my uniform then head up to dads office.

I stand in front of a window beside Bellick while dad sits behind his desk as Bobs wife cries in a seat in front.

"The state provides twenty-five thousand insurance, plus donations from the Illinois Corrections Officers" Dad says.

"That's the last thing on my mind right now, Warden. It's been two weeks, do you know who killed him?" Shauna asks.

"We have some leads. But I can promise you this. We are not gonna rest until we find out what happened," Dad assures her.

"His pictures are missing. He had a photo of our daughter in here," Shauna says while looking through Bobs personal effects. "I begged him not to take this job,"

"Shauna, I am so sorry. I'll walk you to your car,"

I return from the parking lot and as I head toward cell block Michael calls me over the fence.

"Hey Michael what's up?"

"Remember when you said you wished there was something you could do to help my brother?" Michael asks.

"Yeah? I haven't told anyone about the hole by the way,"

"Thanks about that," Michael smiles. "I need you to do something for me,"

"And that is?"

"I need you to start a fire in the break room," Michael whispers.

"I don't think I can do that Michael," I say and I pace back and forth uncomfortably.

"It's your choice," Michael says then walks away.

I walk up to the infirmary over to Saras office.

"Can I hang out here for a bit?" I ask her.

"Yeah that's fine I'll be a sec. I have to help a patient," Sara says then leaves to go to the patients aid.

Once she is gone I rush over to her filing cabinet and pull out Michaels file.

"You stalker," Sara says from behind me.

"I am not a stalker. I just...I don't get it. He doesn't fit the profile. Right? The man's got a graduate degree. He lives in our neighbourhood,. Guys like that hang out in Streetville, they drink single malt scotch, they pay two hundred dollors for Cubs tickets. They don't rob banks," I say confused.

"Maybe he couldn't afford season tickets. Maybe that's why he robbed the bank," Sara jokes.

"Thank you. I'm actually being serious,"

"Can I ask you something?" Sara asks.

"Sure,"

"Why do you care so much?"

"I don't know," I say while smacking my head down on the desk.

I sit my head rested on Saras desk thinking and I finally come down to a decision. I put Michaels file away and walk down to the guard room to find old Charles Westmoreland holding a match. He quickly blows it out.

"Your not the only one Michael asked to burn this place down," I smile.

I walk over to Bellicks locker and pull out his pack of smokes. Charles lights the match, we light the smoke, I drop it and we get the hell out of there. I run far enough away from the building and weight for the smoke to erupt from the room before speaking into my radio.

"Fire in the CO break room! There is a fire in the CO break room!"

Next thing I know a fire truck flies around the corner and multiple inmates run towards the fence. The firemen push us guards back so we don't get hurt. I back up against the fence and a prisoner pokes my sides causing it to tickle. I jump and turn around to see Michael.

"Thanks," He says.

"No problem. What do I get in return?" I ask sternly. "I'm just kidding," I laugh.

"No you deserve something. When I'm on the other side of these walls I'll take you out to dinner," Michael says.

"Okay. I can take that," I smile.

"So now that I'm in on your little escape what else do you need me to," I whisper.

"I'll let you know when I do," Michael says then walks away.

The fire is put out and the only major damage is caused by the water.

"We found the source. Someone in here smoke these? Bilsons?" A firefighter says to dad.

"Bellick!" Dad yells and I turn away to hide the grin on my face.

Suddenly there is a tap on my shoulder and I turn around to see Seth from gen-pop.

"What the hell do you want?'

"I know who killed Bob, mam," He says and Bellick runs to gen-pop.

"Sam, collect PI to get this job done," Dad says and I walk over to gen-pop.

"PI!"

Abruzzi, Michael, and Sucre walk out of there cells. With a quick stop to pick up Lincoln we head out for the guard room.

"Hey, hold up here a minute. Hold up here. Seems to be a bit of confusion. I'm supposed to be on this detail," T-Bag yells from the fence.

Abruzzi looks at me and shakes his head. We continue walking.

"Oh, John. You can't be serious. Not after our long, illustrious history we shared together. All those nights in New York City. In California. In St. Louis. They were good times, weren't they, John? Tell the badge here about 'em. 'Cause if you don't want to, I certainly could," T-Bag says as he looks towards Patterson.

"Go get him," Michael demands to Patterson and Patterson listens.

I walk then into the break room and Patterson soon arrives with T-Bag.

"I want this place gutted. The dry wall's gotta be torn out. The studs gotta be removed," Bellick demands. This room's your only priority now. It better be brand spanking new when you're done. If anybody's thinking about getting cute, trying to trunk one of these tools out here, Brady's got the outline of every single piece of hardware in here. And at the end of every day, every single piece better match up or you're all going to the hole. Sam you get to sit here to make sure none of them try to skip out," Bellick finishes.

"Why me? Is it because I'm the girl?"

"Yes," Bellick growls them leaves with the other COs.

I close the door behind the and take a seat in front of the door.

"This couldn't have worked out better. You guys get to work," I say while putting my feet up on a stack of creates.

Michael pulls back the carpet to reveal a small drain and hands out sledge harmers the rest of the PI crew.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. They're gonna hear this, man," Lincoln says.

I get up from my chair and grab a tarp from the side. I lye it over the hole and sit back down.

"Smash away,"

The guys begin to smack the hammers on the ground and you can hear the concrete ground slowly chip away.


	4. PI

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break.**

* * *

I lean on the door of the old guard room, keeping watch for other guards when Michael walks old and shoves rubble into my hands and pockets.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Get rid of it. One piece at a time," Michael smiles then walks out to the yard.

The others fallow and I am left to patrol around the yard. I walk around it flicking pieces of rubble out of my hand in front of me then stomp them in casually as I reach them. I watch around the yard and notice that T-Bag, Michael, Sucre and Abruzzi are doing the same.

"New prisoners at the gates. Need assistance," The radio crackles.

"On my way," I say then head for the gates.

I walk over to the gate and lead the new fish into the tank. I finish up with the fish and head into gen-pop I walk along the cell and suddenly a body drop and hangs in front of me. I fall backwards and give out a slight scream.

After my lunch break of not being able to eat because of what happen previously I head down to the break room to make sure the guys don't sneak off. I walk into the guard room as I take a sip from my water but I end up spitting it out anyways. I walk into see… You don't even wanna know. I'll just tell you that it involves Becky, dad secretary and CO Patterson. I shield my eyes with hands and run back out the door.

"AHHHH!" I squeal as I push myself onto the ground.

"Sam!" Michael hollers from the side.

I get up off the ground and walk over to where he is.

"What's going on?" Michael asks.

"Please don't make me tell you,"

"What could have been so bad," Sucre asks.

"You'll see,"

I sit on the side of the building and soon enough Becky and Patterson walk out of the break room.

"That sneaky bastard," Lincoln says.

"You think he found the hole," Sucre asks and I can't help but to laugh.

"Sorry," I apologise. "I gotta go on my break. See you later,"

I walk up to Saras office and sit down with her in her office. She flips through a file when a patient walks in.

"Hey can you do this for me?" Sara asks.

I nod then take the phone from her hand. I hold it up to my ear and glance down at the file whose is Michaels.

"It looks like there's no record of a Fox River Medical Practice on our list of participating HMOs or PPOs," A woman on the other end of the call says.

"Okay, that's because we're a state penitentiary, and we're actually in kind of a unique situation here. Mr Scofield's insurance policy from his previous employer hasn't lapsed yet. For that reason the state's demanding that you pay for his treatment and not the taxpayers,"

"Okay, well it says here he already met his deductible," The woman says.

"Okay,"

"Oh, no, wait. That's his psych deductible. Not his medical," The woman says.

"Sorry, psych as in psychiatric?"

I hang up the phone and then speak into my radio. "I need someone to cover up some of my shift after my break I have something to do,"

"I got it," Patterson says. "You wont owe me,"

"I better dam hope not,"

"See you later Sara," I holler before running down to the temporary guard room.

I change from my uniform to my suit pants and blouse. My boots to my flats and my guard jacket to my coat. I walk down to my vehicle and drive down to the Psychiatrist office that the woman gave me before she hung up.

"Hello I'm Dr. Brighton,"

"Dr. Tancredi," I lie as I take a seat in his office.

"I'm sure you can understand my reluctance to discuss past patients," Dr. Brighton says.

"Absolutely. My understanding is that under HIPAA we're allowed to share information as long as it furthers the care of the patient. I'm not accustomed to make enquiries like this, but I, uh...I feel like I can get through to him. I can help him,"

"I imagine he needs it in there," Brighton says.

"What did you treat him for?"

"Michael suffered from a couple of things. One was a condition called low latent inhibition," He says.

"Sorry, I'm not familiar with the term," Or any medical term for that matter.

"Well, people who suffer from low latent inhibition see everyday things just like you or I do, like this lamp for instance. But where we just process the image of a lamp, they process everything. The stem, the bulb, the bolts, even the washers inside. Their brains are more open to the incoming stimuli in the surrounding environment. If someone with a low IQ has low latent inhibition, it almost always results in mental illness. But, if someone has a high IQ, it almost always results in creative genius," Doctor explains.

"Do you think Michael's a genius?"

"Well, I think that word's been derogated in the media these days. But in the classic sense of the word, yes, I do,"

"You...you said there was something else you treated him for?'

"He came to me with absolutely no sense of self-worth. The loss of both parents very often does that to a child. But with the low latent inhibition, something interesting happened to Michael. He became very attuned to all the suffering around him. He couldn't shut it out. He became a rescuer, one of those people who are more concerned with other people's welfare than their own," He explains.

"I didn't know all this about him,"

"Then maybe you don't know Michael Scofield,"

"Yeah, Thank you," I say before leavening to head back to the jail.

I change back into my uniform and head down to PI. I walk by the yard to notice Michael standing by the fence.

"Hey. Aren't you supposed to be in PI?"

"That's what I thought but John here lost control of PI," Michael says. "They're gonna find the hole,"

"No they're not. I'll make sure of it. You guys get back on PI and I'll make sure the hole is hidden,"

I sit in the break room watch as the new PI works. One goes to roll up the rug and I quickly sterp on it's corner to stop him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Pulling up the carpet," The prisoner says.

"Finish up the walls con,"

Half an our passes and I file the guys out and give Michael a thumbs up. I do my rounds in gen-pop and Bellick comes up to me. "I don't know how he did it but he did. Round up the ol' PI,"

I walk the PI down to the break room and take my seat.

"All right, we're through the hard part. Another eighteen inches, we'll hit that pipe. We'll be there by Friday," Michael says.

"Friday? You guys are getting out by Friday?"

"Better start making travel arrangements," Michael says to the guys.

"Where are we going?" Linc asks Michael.

"Panama," Michael replies.

"Panama's nice," I smile.

"Panama. Darien Gap, south of the canal. No roads, no electricity. No cops. Nothing but white

sand beaches and ice cold beer," Michael says.

T-Bag rushes in. "Bulls,"

We quickly cover the hole and I sit back in my chair. Bellick walks in and walks in with a con called C-Note. "This con says he's on a job in here,"

"No," Abruzzi says.

"Now, you sure about that? You sure you can't use an extra hand?" C-note asks.

"You know anything about construction?" Abruzzi asks.

"Concrete is my specialty. Can you dig it?" C-Note asks.

"Okay, boss. Sign him up," Abruzzi says.

"You got it,"


	5. Conjugal and Visitation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break.**

* * *

I arrive at work and am immediately called down to outside the conjugal room to do a pat down. I walk over to a woman who's accent is strong and think - she is obviously not from this country.

"So this is procedure," I apologise.

"It's okay," She says.

"Who you coming to see?" I ask trying to start a conversation.

"Michael Scofield," She replies and I suddenly feel like I've been hit by a bus.

"Is that so? She's clear," I say then storm off to Saras office.

"He's married! How can he be married!"

"Just sit down and breath," Sara says and I listen.

"But…Arg!" I say and slam me head down on her desk.

"I knew you liked him," Sara snickers.

"No I don't like him. I just thought he trusted me and he could trust me with anything,"

"You just forgot one thing Sam. He's a con. The bad guy," Sara reminds me.

"You know what! I'm going to talk to him about it!" I say then head for her office door.

"You do that," Sara encourages me.

"We need a guard to escort a visitor to visitation," My radio crackle.

"After I do this," I say then head down to the visitation corridor.

In the corridor stands a short woman in her early twenties. Her caramel skin matched perfectly with her long black curly hair.

"Hi, I'm officer Pope I will be escorting you the rest of the way to visitation,"

"Sam? I knew I recognized you. Junkie no more! You're a CO!" The woman says.

"Erika? Oh my gosh Erika!" I say excitingly. "Who are you here to see?"

"His name is David Apolskis," She sighs as we walk down the hallway.

"Ah… David. Good match,"

"You think so?" She blushes.

"I know so,"

"So how's yer life? Got a man?" Erika asks.

"Ha ha ha. No way. No man can handle this," I joke.

"Just like university. 'No man can handle me because I'm as close to a man you can get without going over the line' Mrs. Tough girl," Erika brings up the past.

"You got a job?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"Yeah. I work for the paper, head writer," She smiles.

"That's great! Your going to have a big story coming yer way,"

"Hmm?" She hums.

"With VP Reynolds that's gonna be big," I lie. "We're here,"

"Thanks Sam. It was nice to see you again," She smiles.

"Dido," I say then she walks into the visitation room.

I glance into the room to see tears run down her checks and her hug David who is also crying. They are so sweet. Now to confront Michael. I walk out of visitation and wait outside the conjugal building.

"Hey. I'll take him back to PI, I'm heading that way anyways," I say while Michael walks out of the building with another CO.

The CO nods and I take Michaels elbow.

"So you're married?"

"Uh, well...not in the traditional sense of the word," Michael hums.

"Michael, we're both adults. Put your cards on the table," I say and Michael stays silent.

"Okay, I'll go first. Um, as one of a very few women around here, I'm used to a certain amount of innuendo and flirtation being thrown my way. I'm not used to enjoying it,"

"Look, Sam…"

"It's Officer Pope. And please let me finish. I'm not a jealous woman. But I'm a careful one. And for some reason when I'm around you, I'm not careful,"

Michael: You don't have to be.

"Yes I do. There's so many questions surrounding you, Michael. There are way too many. So here's the deal. Um...from now on, I will still help you with the escape because I believe your brother is innocent. And on a few conditions, consider letting Apolskis in on it. And everything needs to be Officer/Con nothing more nothing less. NO personal questions and favours of any kind that are not related to the escape, are no longer part of our relationship," I say the go completely silent.

"The questions you have about me. There are answers," Michael says softly but I say nothing.

I sit in our temperate break room thinking to myself when CO Geary approaches me.

"My wife just faxed this over for you from County Records, copy of Scofield's marriage license. She says you owe her big time. Looks legit. He wasn't trying to sneak in some whore for a conjugal," he says then hands me a big envelope.

"Says here they got married the day before Scofield robbed that bank," I say while looking through the enclosed pages.

"Why the hell would he do that?" Geary asks.

"I don't know,"

"Prisoner is having a securer in the mess, need help with transport to infirmary," My radio crackles.

"We better go," I say and we rush out the door.

We rush down to mess to find Apolskis on the ground and vomiting all over himself on the floor. We lift him onto a gurney and rush him up to the infirmary.

"Hold his legs! Hold his legs down! Hey, we need a doctor here!" I yell and Katie runs into the corridor.

"What happened?" Katie asks.

"I don't know, the kid was in chow, all of a sudden he collapsed and started spitting up his food!" Bellick yells.

"Looks like he's having some kind of seizure,"

"Get him up here, make sure he doesn't hurt himself," Sara says and I help David onto the hospital bed, where he continues to vomit and shake.

I try to hold him steady.

"David your going to be alright," I assure him and he winks in the direction of the door.

I turn around to face the door way to see Michael giving off a smirk.

The next day I head down to the break room for PI. I sit in my usual spot.

"I hit it! I hit it!" I hear Sucre celebrate and I look up from the floor.

Over in the corner I see Lincoln and Michael off to the side talking. I walk over to them.

"Hey, is there a problem?"

"You want the good news or the bad news?" Michael asks.

"I already her some messed up news today so lets go for the good,"

"Westmoreland and his money are in," Michael says.

"That's good fer you. And the bad?"

"I've done the math. I figure it'll take at least five minutes for us to get the bars off the window in the infirmary, and two minutes for each to get across the wire and over the wall,"

"So?"

"We've only got 18 minutes. We've got two many people. Can you do something about it Sam?" Michael asks.

"No I can't,"

"Then one of 'em has to go,"


	6. Pipe

**Before you read I want to share somthing with you that is awesomly weird. My Scince teachers name is C. Reynolds.**

**Discalimer: I own Prison Break**

* * *

While Lincoln and Michael try to figure out who to subtract I try to draw attention away from them.

"How you doing, Sucre?"

"Almost there. You wanna dig?" He asks.

"Sure, I guess," I say then jump into the hole when he gets out.

I break through the pipe and fall through.

"I got it!"

I go to climb out but Michael drops in.

"I need yer help with something," He says then leads me through the pipes.

We reach a point in the pipes and Michael begins to undress down to his boxers.

"Um… what are you doing?"

"It's wet down there. You know how to swim?"

"Yes I know how to swim,"

"Then get undressed I need you to come down there with me,"

"Um… Okay," I say then undress down to my bra and underwear.

He slides into the drain and I fallow. As soon as we slid through the small pipe we enter a large concrete wall room filled with water. We swim to the top of the room where there is air to breath.

"When did you have time to do this?" I gasp when we reach the surface.

"Earlier today. I need you to swim down to the bottom and grab a rope," Michael says.

"Okay," I say then swim down.

I swim all the way back to the bottom of the room and grab a rope that is attached to a bag blocking the drainage pipe. I swim back up with the rope in hand.

"Why do you need be here? This seems like a one person job,"

"Back up," He replies while taking the rope from my hand. "If I were to begin to drown I would have someone to save me,"

"Understandable,"

Michael reaches out to grab the grate above and he slides it off. He pulls himself into the room above and he reaches a hand down for me. He pulls me up into the cold maintenance room. I walk over to a paper crane that sit on the floor.

"Yours?" I say while holding it out for him to take.

"You keep it," He says.

"Okay," I hum then shove the crane in the back strap of my bra.

He looks up at the ceiling and through a great up into the infirmary. He pulls on the rope and the water below begins to drain. He reaches up to the grate and picks off corroded plastic. He ties the rope to the grate that we climbed through and gestures me to climb down the rope. I walk back over the hole in the floor and Michael helps to lower me in. I climb down the rope and quickly make it to the bottom.

"I'm down!"

Michael comes down the rope and once he hit's the bottom he tugs the rope and the grate clanks shut.

He climbs up the pipe we slid down and I go to fallow but I slid back down.

"I can't get up," I chuckle.

I reaches down a hand and he helps me get up. When I am all the way up the pipe I slip and land on my but. I laugh as I lean back mistakenly on Michaels leg. We look into each others eyes, once I realize what might happen I roll over and crawl over to my clothes. I pull the crane from the back of my bra and put it in my uniform pocket before putting it on. Dressed once more we crawl back to beneath the hole in the break room. I go to climb up the hole but I hit my head on wooden boards.

"Ow. What the hell? Hey. Hey!" I yell then sit down on the pipe ground.

Minutes pass and the wooden boards are removed. We climb up through the hole and Michael says, "Well, we leave tonight,"

Sucre, C-Note and Westmoreland look disappointed.

"Where's my brother?" Michael asks.

"Michael, we got a big problem," Westmoreland says and Michael and I rush out the door.

Not that far ahead we see Lincoln being drag in the direction of the SHU.

"Need CO assistance with transport of prisoner to emergency helicopters,"

I see Sara pushing a gurney alone on the other side of the yard and I rush over to her.

"Hey,"

I look down on the gurney to see Abruzzi. His eyes half closed and his neck gashed open.

"Hold the towel tightly on his neck," Sara demands as she throws gloves at me.

I pull them on and hold down the towels on his neck.

"Stay with me, John. I need you to stay with me. Breathe. Keep breathing. You're gonna be okay. Keep breathing," Sara says. "Stay with me, John. You stay with me, John. You stay with me. All right? Can you do that? Keep breathing. You're gonna be okay. Stay with me. Almost there. Almost there,"

We arrive at the emergency helicopter, my gloved hands now covered with blood.

"Large laceration to the throat," The EMT says.

"He's lost a lot of blood. He's hypovolemic," Sara says.

"What's his blood type?" Another EMT asks.

"A neg!" Sara yells.

"His blood pressure's too low. He's definitely hypovolemic. We gotta get him to Chicago," The EMT says.

"Chicago's a 20 minute flight!" I yell as I stare at him blankly.

"We gotta go," The EMT says and Sara and I move back.

Shocked I walk back to PI sluggishly.

"And then there were six," T-Bag says as I approach.

Break soon comes and I sit at the table I grab the phone and dial.

"The name is John Abruzzi. A-B-R-U-Z-Z...I don't care what protocol is. I just wanna know if he's okay. Hello? Hello?"

They hang up on me. I hang up and tap my pencil on the desk, wondering what happened. I look at my watch and it's time to walk Michael the infirmary. I stroll down to gen-pop.

"Open forty!"

I walk Michael down the corridors, uncuffed knowing I can trust him.

"We're going tonight. Nine o'clock. During PI," He whispers.

"You know PI shuts down at five," I say and go to turn down to another corridor.

"Sam yer going the wrong way," Michael says as he grabs my elbow.

"Oh, yeah right,"

I feel Michaels hand slid down my arm and grab my hand. He hold it until I pull away. Why does he have to be a prisoner! We continue to walk down to the infirmary. We reach the door way.

"See you in PI?" Michael asks.

"Like always,"

At four I walk down to the break room where al the guys are doing there usual thing; standing around.

"So, Mr. Pied Piper, what's the play?" T-Bag asks Michael.

"We do what we always do. Pretend to be working. Be model citizens, till the time comes," Michael says.

"And that'd be?" T-Bag asks.

"Nine 'o clock," I answer for Michael.

"You seem to be forgetting the fact that PI shuts down at five 'o clock, Sammy," T-Bay says.

"Well, we have to make sure it doesn't, don't we?" Michael says as he approaches a wall.

He removes piece of drywall, then rips out some insulation to reveal a water pipe.

"Sam, pass me a hammer," Michael says.

I pick up a sledge hammer from the ground and hand it to Michael. Michael swings the sledge hammer at the pipe.

"Michael! What the hell are you doing?" I ask as I rush over to him avoiding the swinging hammer.

With a couple more swings and hits, the pipe sprays out water rapidly around the room and everyone in it.

"What the hell happened here?" Bellick asks me, his voice loud and strong.

"Michael messed up. Hit a pipe. Should've killed the water before we started,"

"Should've, huh?" Bellick scowls.

"It's not that big a deal," Michael says while rubbing my upper back comfortingly. "We can fix it in the morning. I don't think mould should be a problem before then,"

"Mould?" Bellick asks.

"Scofield, shut up, man!" C-note yells.

"No, you shut up. What are you talking about?" Bellick asks.

"You get drywall and insulation soaked like this, you run the risk of stachybotrys mould," Michael says.

"Tell you what. You and all your Compañeros here aren't stepping outside this door until every damn molecule of water is out of this place. That goes for you too Sam," Bellick growls.

"Well, then it's gonna take all night," Sucre sighs.

"Well, then it's gonna take all night. Don't catch a sniffle," Bellick says then walks out and everyone in the room smiles.

I sit with my back against the wall and bang my head gently against the wall. Michael stands up beside me also banging his head on the wall.

"It's eight fifteen," I say then continue to hit my head. "You okay?"

"No," Michael replies. "Are you?"

"No,"

I sit and hit my head longer. I look down at my watch to see it change from eight fifty-nine to nine o'clock.

"Nine 'o clock, Michael,"

Michael pulls back the carpet and I close the door jamming it with a crowbar through the handle. The guys climb into the hole and Michael looks up at me and smiles.

"Good luck,"

"See you on the other side?" Michael asks.

"Maybe,"

"I know I will, your coming with us," Michael smiles.

I jump down into the hall and crawl through the pipes. We climb up the rope and up into the maintenance room to discover that the grate is no longer accessible: a new pipe has be attached.

"They replaced it!" I say in disbelief as Michael runs over to the pipe.

"He's there," Michael says as he tries to pull the pipe off the wall.

I run over to his side and try to help him pull it off the wall. I bring my legs up puting all my body weight on it but it still doesn't budge.

"Here, Michael. Use this!" Westmoreland says while handing Michael a pipe.

"Come on," Michael grunts as he continues to pull on the pipe.

I move out of the way to let Sucre try to assist Michael. After a while Michael stops and just stares at the pipe.

"What? Talk to me,"

"It can't be done," Michael says while rubbing his head.

"What?" Sucre asks.

"It's too thick. I'm so sorry. We're not getting out of here," Michael apologises.

"Michael it's not your fault," I try to comfort him.

T-Bag reaches down and pulls a shank out of his boot. "Unfortunately, Pretty, that ain't an option,"


	7. Faith

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break :( But If I ever get the chanse too who wants to go halfers?**

* * *

T-Bag hold the shank steadily in Michaels direction.

"Unless you're gonna use your shank to take out the pipe, put it away," I demand.

"I'm gonna put it in your neck, you don't get us outta here," T-Bag says to Michael.

"Bring it down a peg, T-Bag," Sucre says as I reach for my baton.

"Shut your mouth. Remember, Pretty, I am serving life plus one. So if I get busted for attempted escape I'm gonna throw in a homicide, no problem. That's like a parking ticket to me!" T-Bag hisses.

"No one is dieing!"

Everyone one freezes and is silent when we hear footsteps in the hall.

"We gotta go. Now! Gimme the rope. Gimme the rope, now!" Westmoreland says as he grabs the rope, ties it off to a shelf and begins to climb down. "Okay, I'm down,"

One by one they go down and it soon is just Michael and I standing in the room. Michael stands and stares up at the pipe blankly.

"You gotta go, Michael," Michael doesn't move. "Let's go! You first,"

As he heads towards the hole he looks up at the pipe. His eyes glisten as the moonlight shines into them.

Michael makes it to the bottom and untie the rope from the shelf and to the grate that covers the hole. I drop into the hole and the grate clanks shut into the hole. I rope sways back and fourth slightly and hold onto the rope tightly, scared of falling. I here footsteps from above and a lump develops in my throat. My arms and legs become weaker and weaker by the second. I let out a small grunt as I continue to try to hold my self up so the guards above wont hear me hit the floor.

"Just let go, I'll catch you," Michael whispers from below.

"I'm practically all the way at the top," I whisper hoping that the guards wont hear.

"Just have a little faith," Michael says.

I take a deep breath before letting go of the rope. I fall downwards rapidly and my hair whips upwards and into my eyes. I watch the grate above move further and further away. I soon hit Michaels warm arms.

"Nice catch,"

"Thanks," Michael says as I drop my feet to the floor.

My body turns to face him and we are almost to close for comfort. Our eyes slowly get lost in the others, and the rest of our surrondings seemed to be wareing alway in the silence. Know what will happen next I pull my self away. We crawl through the pipes and soon catch up to the others who are climbing up into the break climb up except for Westmoreland and there is banging at the door.

"Stay there. Stay down there!" I say then cover the hole with the board and carpet.

The crowbar I had jammed in the door falls to the floor and Bellick storms in. "Why was this door locked?"

"It wasn't locked, boss. The fan kept pushing it open so we decided to wedge it closed," T-Bag says.

Bellick stares at all of as and we are all exhausted and covered is sweat. "You've been in here all night not doing a damn thing,"

"Room's still wet. Nothing they could do. It's not like they were having a picnic," I say and C-Note laughs.

"Bunch of shiftless, no-good convicts," Bellick scowls.

Michael moves to the from of the pack holding the crowbar and looking furious.

"You got something to say, Scofield?" Bellick asks and Michael looks away. "Wrap it up. And, all four of you, get your asses back to the block. Sam go home, your shift was done two hours ago,"

"But you told me -"

Bellick scowls then leaves the room. I quickly roll up the rug, move the board and help Charles out of the hole. One up he gets down on one knee to tie his shoe. I cover up the hole again. Bellick storms in again.

"You seem to be one light,"

Westmoreland stands up from tying his shoe. "Right here, boss,"

Bellick leaves again.

"Oh, no, no. Hey. I should be halfway to seeing my family right now!" C-Note says while punching the wall.

Another CO enters to escort them back to their cells. Tired I go to my locker in the make shift guard room and change into my regular clothing. Not thinking I will be able to drive home I drag my feet up to my dads office. I walk in through the back door and no one is there. I walk over to his desk and rest my head one it. My burning eyes take long blinks and eventually just shut tightly closed.

I am shaken abruptly awake, the sun shines through the crakes in the curtains and into my eyes.

"Samantha, what are you doing in my office?" Dad asks.

"Sorry dad must have feel asleep. What time is it?"

"Five in the morning. Have you been here all night?"

"Yeah,"

Dad just stares at me.

"I'm going to get ready for work," I say then leave his office.

I walk down to the break room and change back into my guard uniform. On my way out I get a glance at the loudly ticking clock. In sixteen hours Lincoln Burrows would be executed for a murder he didn't commit. I sigh, feeling somewhat responsible for the fail in escaping. I walk to gen-pop and pick up Michael to take him to the infirmary. Halfway down the corridors Michael grabs my arm and spins me to face him.

"Sam, I need you to do something for me,"

"And that is?"

"I need you to get Sara to talk to her father about my brothers case,"

"I can't promise you anything, but I'll talk to her,"

"Thank you, you gonna talk to her before my shot?"

"Sure," I say as we reach the infirmary.

Sara goes to walk into one of the main rooms of the infirmary but I grab her lab coat and drag her into her office.

"Sam, I have to be with a patient," Sara says.

"I'm sure he wont mind. I just need to talk to you for five minutes," I beg and she nods. "Would you talk to your father for me? Please?"

"About what?" She asks.

"The Lincoln Burrows case,"

"You and I both know I'm the last person in the world that my father listens to. He hates what I do. He hates what I believe in. And if I'm the one asking for clemency for Burrows, Burrows won't get it," Sara says.

"Okay," I say sadly knowing that was Michaels last hope.

"I'm sorry," Sara apologises then walks out off the office.

I fallow her out and glance up at Michael who is full of faith and determination. I shake my head sadly and he closes his eyes tight. Not being able to handle this moment I walk out of the infirmary teary eyed.

After a small amount of work around the prison I take my break. I look up at the clock and in six hours it was time. I go to take a bit of my sandwich when the lights flicker, the chair is getting tested. I slam my hand hard on the table and Sara walks into the room. "I was thinking about what you said earlier,"

"And?"

"He wont listen to me, but he might listen to the both of us,"

I quickly get changed and she drives us down to her fathers work place. We catch up with him in one of the halls and we each walk on one of his sides.

"Those numbers support Burrows' claim about Terrence Steadman's pending indictment. Now, with the related murders, and then the confidential informant, we just wanted to make sure that you were fully aware of the circumstances," Sara explains.

"I'm fully acquainted with the Burrows case, girls, but I never heard about any of this," Mr. Tancredi says.

"Well, I hadn't either until I spoke with friends and family members of the accused. And I understand that most of this evidence is technically considered circumstantial, but I think you'll agree it's hard to ignore,"

"How did you two get involved with all this?" He asks.

"These men are my patients," Sara says.

"I have to talk to somebody," I sigh.

"Come on, girls. How many of these guys say that they are innocent? eighty, ninety percent? It's not like you're asking me for a new bike here, kids. Being tough on crime, capital punishment, it's all part of a philosophy that I believe in. Part of a philosophy that I campaigned on, was elected for,"

"We have to go back to Fox River. We have to be there when they kill this man. The least you could do is review his case," I say while shoving the case files into his hands. "Good night Mister Tancredi," I say sternly before Sara and I leave to go back to Fox River.

After changing back into my uniform I head over to the final visitation room where my father and other COs stand waiting till final visitation is up. Dad nods and we all enter the visitation room.

"It's time," Dad says sternly.

Lincoln changes into white clothes, sneakers and a diaper and is lead down the corridor by some of the other COs. I lead Michael. Sara joins Michael and I after coming through a door and into the hall. Suddenly CO Stolte runs up behind us yelling, "Warden!"

"What is it?" Dad asks impatiently and Stolte hands him a cell phone. "It's the governor,"

I look from Sara to Michael and they both look as hopeful as I feel. Dad takes the phone and talks to Mister Tancredi on the other end.

"Please god. Please," I whisper to my self as we all wait in a tense silence.

Dad closes the phone. "The Governor has reviewed your case, fully. He's not granting clemency. Let's proceed,"

My stomach drops and I lead Michael off to a certain spot to where he and his attorney Veronica Donovan can not cross.

"Once he's in the death chamber, you'll be escorted to the viewing room," I explain as strongly as possible.

"Can I...?" Veronica asks and I nod.

She walks over to him and hugs him tightly, crying as she does so. Whispers something to him then comes back over to me. I uncuff Michael and he walks over to Lincoln fighting back his tears. He gives Lincoln a brotherly hug then walks back to me. I place his handcuffs back on.

"Sam, would you sit with Miss. Donavon and Mister Scofield during the execution?" Dad asks and I shake my head.

Dad leads Lincoln off to the death chamber and I lead Veronica and Michael to the viewing room.


	8. Psych Ward

**Next chapter is bases on the My Brothers Keeper episode so you will read a blast of Samantha Popes Past! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break but when ThisSideorTheOther and I become famous we are going halfers and bying it :P**

* * *

I lead Michael and Veronica into the visitation room. Veronica sits in the furthest seat, Michael sits beside her and I take a seat beside Michael. The curtain opens and we see Lincoln strapped down to the chair. I look up the row of seats at Veronica to see tears running down her cheek. I look up at Michael and know what he is thinking. He thinks it is all his fault that his brother is in that chair and not over that wall. I wrap Michaels right hand in both of my own and he places his left over mine. We watch the death chamber and I notice Lincolns lips moving slightly.

"What's he saying? What do you think he's saying?" Veronica asks also noticing.

A CO puts a black hood over Lincolns face and steps away from the chair. Michael and I tighten the grip on our interlocking hands. Suddenly, without warning the curtains close on the window dividing us from the death chamber. Michael and I jump out of out seats. We stand for a moment and people begin to stare. I quickly remove my hand from his and we both stare blankly at the covered window. "What's going on?"

"What's happening? What the hell's going on in there?"

Dad opens the door and I walk up over too him. "take Mrs. Donovan and Mr. Scofield up to the final visitation room, I will explain what is going on there,"

I gesture Michael and Veronica to fallow and I lead them to final visitation. We sit anxiously in the room. I tap my nails in the cold window as I watch the snow fall onto the ground. Michael joins me by the window and he stares out it.

"Thanks, for what you did back there," He says.

"Holding your hand?" I question.

"Yeah, I needed something to comfort me. I'm glad you were there," He smiles.

"It was nothing. I wish I knew what is going on,"

At that moment dad enters and we all turn to face him. "I can't tell you how sorry I am that you've had to go through all of this," Out from behind dad walks out Lincoln.

"What happened in there?"

"Judge Kessler called. The execution's been delayed," Dad explains. "Apparently some new evidence has come to light,"

"What evidence?" Veronica asks.

"I don't understand. How long do we have? One day? Two days?" Michael asks.

"That's all the information I have at the moment. I'm sorry. We'll give you a minute," Dad says and I fallow him out of the room.

Afternoon arrives and I stand in the yard, in my puffy blue jacket and thin gloves as I watch the PI crew work.

"We're still going out through the infirmary and we're still gonna do it from the guards' room. It's just the in-between that's gonna have to change," Michael says to the crew that's in and I.

"Wait a minute, why are you changing the plan, man? We're already through to that room beneath the infirmary. That's all we gotta do is get through that pipe and we're home free," C-Note says.

"There's a reason they replace it with a 12-inch pipe, people can't get through it. The only way we're getting into that infirmary is from beneath. We're gonna have to find another way," Michael explains.

"The psych ward?"

"It's the only building that shares a sub-surface line with the infirmary," Michael says.

"Are you telling me to get to the infirmary we gotta go through the whack shack?" T-Bag asks.

"Unless you got a better idea," I scowl at him. "There's a sub-surface line that runs from the guards' room to the psych ward?"

"Sort of,"; Michael replies. "We can go into that hole in the guards' room. About forty yards up Route sixty-six, there's a grate that'll get us halfway there,"

"And what about the rest of the way?" C-Note asks.

"We gotta do it above ground," Michael says.

"So it's just a bunch of cons taking a stroll in the middle of the night for all the guards to see?" C-Note says.

"Yep," Michael says.

"It is suicide,"

"This grate you're talking about - it's hidden, right, partner? The COs can't see it?" Westmoreland asks.

"Not exactly," Michael grins slightly.

"Well, where is it?" C-Note asks.

"You're standing on it," Michael says and we all look down. There under our feet is a grate covered in slowly melting pieces of snow.

"Oh hell no. When we come up out of that ground there, that tower there...that tower there...and that tower behind us is going to see us. We'll be like ducks in a shooting range, you feel me?" C-Note says.

I look down at my watch. "Michael time for you shot,"

Michael nods and we head inside. I remove my gloves to let my warm hands breath. I look up at Michael who is blowing hot air onto his red, cold hands. I grab them and warm them with mine as we walk.

"I gotta go into the walls tonight," Michael says.

"Why?"

"I gotta get over to psych ward, familiarize myself with the pipes beneath, make sure we can get through," Michael explains.

"I don't know, Michael. You come up in the middle of that yard, you're a sitting duck,"

"I know," He sighs

"Hm. I might have an idea. I'll stop by your cell later. I wont be walking you back," I say then head down to the temporary guard room.

I enter and wait for the guards inside to leave. Once the room is empty I rush over the lockers and to Pattersons in particular. Luckily it is left unlocked. I rummage through it and pull out his spare uniform. I shove is in a black plastic bag tape it up so that is flat and shove it up my back. I walk up to gen-pop hunched over slightly and slid into Michaels cell when they have free rome. I pull it out from the back of my shirt and hand it to Michael.

"You get caught with this, they'll kill you! And I need this back by morning. They'll know something like that is missing," I inform him as he rips open a small hole in the bag to see what's inside.

"A guard suit," He says his eyes wide.

"It'll get you through the yard,"

"Thanks Sam. I don't know what I'd do with out you here," Michael says sweetly.

Unsure what to say I give off a stupid grin then run off.

Night falls and I walk the yard. My breath freezes when it hit's the crisp night air. The white snow crunches beneath my big work boots. I come to a stop when I see Michael climb out of the grate in the middle of the yard. He waves over at the guard tower when the spotlight is shined upon him. He begins to walk towards the psych ward and I fallow him. When I get close enough behind him I reach out and grab his shoulder. He spins around, I look up at his face and it seemed to be filled with fear. His face goes from scared to a smile.

"Doesn't do that again," He says.

"I'm sorry I had to,"

We enter the psych ward and stop out feet on the mat. I press the buzzer outside and the man at the desk looks up surprised. He buzzes us through.

"I don't believe my eyes. Two of the blues actually coming in to psych ward," The man says.

"We gotta hit the head and didn't wanna walk all the way back to A-wing. Mind if we use your facilities?" Michael asks.

"Yeah, be my guest," He says. "I don't know why you guys are so scared of the whack shack. I mean, between the killers and the crazies, I'll take the crazies. 'Cause if a crazy steps out of line, all I gotta do is shoot him with forty ccs of 'shut your trap' and it's beddy-bye,"

"So, uh, which way is the bathroom?"

"Down the hall, through the door, make a right," He says then buzzes us through another gate.

Michael leads me to the top of a stair case and he leads me down carefully. We soon find our selves in the basement and we creep through the cluttered equipment in silence. Michael tries one of the doors but it wont budge. We move through another door and eventually he points out a grate on the floor marked

'Utility System Access'. A buzzer sounds from above and we realize the man is coming. We quickly walk back to the main basement room closing the door behind us.

"Hey, blue. What you doing down here?" The man asks.

"Hey. Uh...We're just...looking for the bathroom,"

"Down here?" He asks.

"Yeah, you said down the hall, through the door and to the left,"

"No. I said through the door and make a right," He corrects me.

"Ah. Our bad. Have a good night," I say then walk off.

We walk back into the yard and I walk with Michael over to the grate. I stand in front of him while he drops down the hole. I give him a little wave before he disappears out of sight. Not wanting to go home I walk to my car, lie in the back seat and fall asleep.

I wake up in my vehicle and wipe the drool from the creases of my lips. I rub my eyes and put my hair up in a tight pony tail. I step out of the car and stretch. My cell phone rings and I reach for it.

"Hello?" I yawn.

"Sam it's Sara I need you to come up to the infirmary,"

"Okay, I'll be right up,"

I hang up my phone and groggily walk up to the infirmary. I reach her office and take a seat in the chair in the corner.

"What's up?" I yawn.

"Last night Michael Scofield was pulled from his cell and he had a massive burn on one of his shoulders. I pulled this out of it," Sara says while holding out a small dark blue piece of cloth. From the guard uniform.

"Is that from a guards uniform?" I ask.

"Yeah I think so," She says. "You think you can do a little snooping around. Find out who's doing this?"

"Defiantly," I smile then rush out of her office.

I rush by a garbage can where Sucre has left it for me. I stop by the storage shed and pick up a shovel. I walk out the prison walks and in a treed section across from it I begin to dig. With wet mud smeared over my uniform I soon make a deep enough hole to hide the burned guard suit in. I drop it in and cover it with the dirt and snow. I head back into the prison, return the shovel to the shed and carry on with my day.


	9. Blast of the Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break.****

* * *

**

**One year earlier...**

I wake up hand cuffed to the bed.

"Uncuff me!" I squeal.

"Hold on bitch," My brute of a boyfriend says walks into the room and uncuffs me.

"You know what I'm done dealing with your shit!" I yell while getting dressed angrily.

Purple, blue and brown bruises cover my body. I throw my stuff angrily in a bag and head for the door. My boyfriend comes up behind me and he slams me into the back of the door. I grunt in pain. "Leave me fucking alone!"

With all the anger in my body I turn around and kick him where it hurts. He topples over to the ground and I run out the door as fast as I can. My bare feet smack against the wet ground. I continue to run down the streets my bare flopping at my back. I soon arrive at the hospital and rush into the waiting room.

"Oh my gosh," A nurse says as she rushes over to me. "What happened? We need a doctor!"

"No! I'm fine just get me doctor Sara Tancredi," I demand.

The nurse walk off to find Sara and I see her stumble out of the medical supply closet. He face smiles goofily and she stumbles over to me. "Wha- wha- what are you doing here?"

"I ran out on him, and I'm not going back this time,"

"Good for you," Sara says as she puts an arm on my shoulder to balance her self. "I'm out of here in a bit you wait here,"

I take seat in the waiting room and look through the paper. _Lincoln Burrows being put behind bars for the murder of Vice Presidents brother. _I read through the article briefly then put it aside, thinking something was up with that case. A pair of shoes drops down in front of me. Sara and I walk out of the hospital and down the street where we meet up with her boy friend Colin.

"Ah...I brought you a gift from the hospital," Sara sings repeatedly as she hands Colin and I hypodermic needles.

"Oh. Oh!"I say as I take one from her hand and pull out a bottle of morphine from my bag.

"I'm telling ya, it is like Christmas. You work at the North Pole," I say as fall down behind a tree. I fill the needle with morphine the poke it into my arm. I push in the end of the needle and the morphine enters my veins. I take deep breaths of comfort as I slowly enter the high. Sara helps me off the ground and we continue walking down the street. Suddenly there is a screech of tires on the road.

"Oh my God...oh my God…" Sara and I both trail off.

We rush over to the group of people that had surrounded a teenage boy that had been hit. We both drop down on our knees onto the slushy road. I stare at the teenager, laying completely still.

"Help, somebody! Who's got a telephone? Call nine-one-one!" A woman yells then notices Saras Hospital ID "Are you a doctor? Can you help him?"

We stare at the boy in a drugged up haze. Unable to do anything we just continue to stare. I hand grabs my shoulder and pulls both Sara and I back. Sara fights his grip, drops to the ground and watches the boy die in horror.

I lay in Saras apartment with a splitting head ache. I pull the small blanket over my eyes and groan when the doorbell rings. "Come in!" Sara groans from the arm chair.

I peek out from under the blanket to see Erika. "You two seriously need to stop the morphine!" She cries. "Next thing you know I will see you in a body bag from an over dose,"

"Your over exaggerating," Sara groans.

"No maybe she's right," I sigh as I sit up.

"You two really need to turn your lives around. There is a narcotics anonymous meeting tonight I think you should go," Erika says as she drops a business card on the table. "See you around,"

I sit in a circle of people Sara to the left of me and a stranger to my right. It comes to my turn to speak.

"I've been clean for six months now. I'll tell you, I've never been happier. So here I am. I know that all I can do every day is the next right thing. And I think for me right now that means to turn my whole life around. Get a job, find a guy that doesn't abuse me physically and mentally. I uh, I don't know. Maybe...counselling. Um...I wanna help people get from where I've been to where I am,"

After the meeting Sara and I stand by the refreshment table and a man approaches us. "Hey, I'm Brad Bellick. You guys said you needed jobs,"

"Uh... Yeah. Why?"

"Well, I was just thinking, I might know of a job opening where I work," He says.

"Really? Where's that?" Sara asks.

"You ever heard of Fox River?"

"Penitentiary? Yeah, I know the place,"

"Yeah. it sounds like a strange idea. Maybe...maybe you guys and I could, uh...maybe we could talk about it over dinner. I got a gift card to the Red Lobster over off the interstate," Brad stutters.

"Oh my God. Um...Thank you. Really. Uh...I...Tonight's kinda my night to go apartment searching, but Sara might be up to it,"

"Resume," Sara says simply.

"Sorry. I ...But thank you. Really. For the referral. Fox River,"

Weeks pass and I walk through the door of my new apartment. I drop my last box onto the floor and look around my newly furnished apartment. I give a slight smile at the start of my new life, my second chance. I unpack my new, now more professional looking clothing into my closet. The phone rings and I rush to get it. "Hello,"

"Talk to your dad yet?" Sara asks from the other end of the phone calls.

"I'm going after lunch. How's the job in the prison infirmary going?" I ask her.

"Good. Just a few prisoners hitting on me but nothing I can't handle," Sara laughs. "You think your dad will let you?"

"He better," I laugh.

"I better let you unpack see you later," Sara says then hangs up.

I unpack a bit. Inhale a sandwich then drive down to Fox River Penitentiary. I am escorted up to the Wardens office and sit in the chair in front of the desk. Dad spins around in his chair his face revealing his shocked emotion.

"Sam what are you doing here?"

"Dad I need to talk to you," He nods and sends the guard out of the room. "I want the open guard position here at Fox River Penitentiary,"

His jaw drops. "No," He automatically says.

"You gave Sara a job," I protest.

"In the safest part of the prison," He says.

"Dad, please! I'm begging you. I need this job. It's gonna turn my whole life around. Please,"


	10. Panties

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break**

* * *

I sit in the cold guards room watching the guys work, when Patterson walks in. "Time to wrap it up. We're gonna have you start exterminating,"

"We're not done in here," Michael protests.

"Well, you look done to me," Patterson says.

"No, we still got the carpet to do," I point out.

"No, Bellick is going to bring in professionals to do that. Wants the job done right," Patterson says.

"When's that gonna happen?" Westmoreland asks curiously.

"Tomorrow," Patterson says then leaves the room.

"We got a real problem on our hands, don't we? Rug monkeys gonna come in here, tear up that there carpet, that hole's gonna be smiling up at 'em," T-Bag scowls.

"We'll have to fill it in," I say almost in a whisper.

"All we need is a piece of plywood and a couple of inches of that fast settling concrete on top of it. The carpet guys will never know there's anything beneath. The night we break out, we'll just smash through with a sledgehammer," Michael says as he looks around at the team.

"Pope, escort Apolskis to my office," Bellick voice growls in the radio.

"Be back in a bit," I wave then head to gen-pop.

I pick up David Apolskis and lead him down to Bellicks office in silence. "You homies with Erika righ'?" David says as he comes to a stop.

"Yeah," I nod.

"Do you think she will like this?" He asks then starts to rap. "Inside these walls, I creep and I crawl, lookin' for a way out, but I know there's gonna be no easy route, this is gonna be a 12-round...a 12-round bout...with Bellick and T-Bag on my mind, this grind in here... my sanity I have to find… to get back to you I've made up my mind… I'll find that route, that'll lead me out,"

"That has to be cutest thing I have ever herd someone rap. She's gonna love it,"

"You think so?" He asks.

"I know so,"

He gives off a smile but it is wiped away when Bellick walks out of his office. Apolskis walks in and I walk away.

I walk through gen-pop pretending to patrol but actually looking for Michael. I walk up to his cell and Sucre pulls me in. "Give me your underwear," He demands.

"What the hell? No!" I gasp.

"I either get them from you or Annie the Tranny. Don't make me get them from Tranny. We need it for the escape," Sucre whispers.

"I'm not even going to ask…" I shake my head. "…step outside," I quickly kick off my boots as I undo my belt. I shake off my pants and pull of my underwear. I pull my pants back on now feeling extremely uncomfortable. "Okay," I say and Sucre re-enters.

"Thanks," Sucre says as I tie the laces of my work boots.

"I don't even know what to say," I say then leave the room uncomfortably.

I walk up to Saras office where I take a seat across from her and Katie.

"I know I sound like a broken record, but you work too hard. You need to get out, hang out with your friends more," Katie says while handing me a coffee. "What about men?"

"I, uh...I've had some bad luck when it comes to relationships," I say as I squirm in my seat.

"You had bad luck or you had bad boys?" Sara asks.

"I think I've managed to have a little of both. Yeah, you know, you're right. I don't tend to go for the nice guys. I like the ones with the deep-seated emotional issues. Someone I can kind of relate to, help get from how I was a while back to where I am now,"

"Like Scofield?" Sara asks.

"You like Scofield? " Katie questions with a surprised look on her face.

"No, not like Scofield,"

"Don't lie to me. You pick him up to take him to the infirmary which is a five minute walk and you two take twenty minutes, you talk to him in the yard, you got up set when -" Sara says but I cut her off. "You know what? I think he's interesting. And I think he's attractive, but he's still an inmate. I can promise you one thing, and that's that you will never see anything happen between me and an inmate,"

I am called down to Bellicks office. I rush down to see what all the fuss is about. I walk into his office to see Sucre standing in the middle of the room.

"You know, the state of Illinois doesn't look too kindly upon prisoners who try to escape. Charges are filed, you get sent back to County for three months. Come back here with ten more years added to your bid," Bellick starts as I take a stand by the eastern wall.

"I wasn't trying to escape," Sucre mumbles.

"Start talking, mano," Bellick demands.

"I stayed out after yard today. I waited under the bleachers until it got dark. Something was gonna come over the walls," Sucre lies.

"Drugs is almost as bad as escape. Last guy who had heroin slingshot over the wall got a nickel added to his bid," Bellick growls.

"It wasn't drugs," Sucre says simply.

"Then what the hell was it?" Bellick says as he pushes Sucre towards me. "Frisk him!"

I pat Sucre down head to toe to find something wrapped up in his sock. I pass it to Bellick. "What do we have here?" He opens the package and holds up my underwear that I had given him earlier. "A pair of grunds? You risked going to the SHU for a pair of grunds? Hell. You risked adding extra time to your bid all for a pair of panties?"

"My girl just wanted me to know she was thinking about me, boss," Sucre lies. "You understand?"

"Sure, Sucre. I understand," Bellick says then nods to drag him off to the SHU. I walk over to Sucre, grab his arms and cuff him. I lead him down to the SHU and to an empty cell. "Sorry, papi," I murmur as I close it behind him.

"Sam! Sam!" I hear my name being called from Lincolns cell.

I walk over to it and get down to level with the slot in the door. "Yeah?"

"Check on my brother. He's not responding," He says.

"What?" I ask in disbelief.

"Michael. Check him out. He's not responding. Please!" Lincoln cries.

"Michael's down here!" I say in shock and run over the only cell he could be in. "Michael!" I yell through the slot in the door. There is no answer so I pull out my flash light. "Michael!" I say as I shine my flash light in. My draw drops in shock. "I need a medic in here now, I repeat, now!" I demand into the radio.

Sara soon arrives and we both rush into the cell. "Light on twelve," I say into the radio and the lights soon flicker on. Sara and I kneel down beside Michael who is curled up on the floor holding a bloody hand. I look up at the wall which is smeared with blood.

"Michael," I whisper and he doesn't respond. I look up at Sara scared.

"Okay, you're gonna feel my fingers on your wrist," Sara says as I stare a the maze of bloody lines on the wall. I stare at them and try to figure out what Michael is trying to do. Was he looking for a pattern? A way out? A way in? That's it! A way in. Now knowing what Michael is trying to do I feel calmer but still worried. I sit on the Floor my legs crossed as Sara examines Michaels bloody hand. I feel something rest on my leg and I look down to see Michaels head there resting peacefully."You're gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay," I whisper softly.

Dad arrives after a while and Sara goes out into the hallway to speak with him. She soon arrives back. "What are you going to do with him," I ask weakly.

"Psych Ward," She replies simply.

I nod as she and two orderlys from Psych lead him out of the cell.


	11. Erika's Right

**It's a short chapter but it's just as good as the rest. A shout out to all my reviewers, mostly ThisSideOrTheOther for reviewing every chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break...but I plan to *evil laugh* **

* * *

I sit an my kitchen table drinking ice tea and reading the paper on my suggested day off. The door bell rings and my pyjama pants sway around my ankles. The person at the door continues to rabidly ring the bell. "God dam it, I'm coming!" I yell. I reach for the cold handle and swing the door open to see Erika. Her hair up in a messy bun, dressed in suit pants, a turquoise turtle neck sweater and black heels.

"Why - here - you?" I yawn.

"Just thought we could hang out like we did in collage," She smiles.

"Okay come in. I'll get dressed," I smile then walk into my room.

I walk over to my closet and run my finger over my suit jackets. And pull out a nice dark gray one. I pull out a match fuchsia shirt and get dressed. I walk back into the living room still half asleep. "So where are we going to go,"

"You'll see," She smiles then chucks me a pair of heels out of her bag.

"I cant where these!"

"Yes, you can," She says.

"I can't walk in these I'll break my neck!"

"Just put them on," She says then pushes me onto the couch. She picks up my bare feet and slips them into the black, sandal heels. She pulls my up off the couch and out the door of my apartment. I stumble down the stairs and to Erikas car. "Don't make me do this," I say while taking a seat in the passengers seat. Erika lets out a sigh. We drive to our destination in silence.

I step out of the car, we had arrive at a bar. "A bar, this early in the morning?"

"Yeah, you have dates," She smiles.

"DATES!" I raise my voice.

"Yes, dates," Erika says. "Your getting older, you spend most of your time alone, you need a man,"

"I don't need anything," I scowl.

"Your lying," She says sternly. "I can read you like a book. You present your self as independent, strong, powerful. Really, you just want someone to take that away from you. You want someone like you so you don't have to be,"

"No one has really understood me like that before,"

"That's why I'm one of your best friends," She smiles then drags me into the bar. "You are on a tight schedule," She says.

"Schedule?"

"Yes, you have dates with five guys to day, each date an hour long with ten minute intervolves," Erika explains.

"Five?"

"Yes, five," Erika says then looks towards the door. "There's the first one,"

I look over the entrance to see some big biker dude. "Erika if you know what's good for you - you will call this whole five date thing off,"

"You've been threatening me for years and still haven't done anything," Erika says.

"Do you want me to start now?"

"No,"

"Then lets get out of here and watch a movie back at my place," I suggest and we both duck down behind tables. Erika makes a dash for the door and makes it there okay. I kick of the stupid heels, grab them in my hand and rush to out the door and slid into the back seats of the car, where the doors where left open. I slam the door shut and Erika speeds off. "That felt like we were on the run or something," I laugh joyfully.

"One day, I'm scared you will be," Erika sighs.

"You just love taking risks. The risks that could get you into trouble with the law," Erika sighs.

"But you'd help me get out of trouble," I smile and she doesn't says anything. "You would help me right? Right?"

"I don't know Sam. What are you worried about. You haven't done anything. Have you?"

"No," I reply. Not yet. "I just want to know that you will be there for me if I did,"

I lye in bed in my pyjamas. Erika had left before dinner and left me alone. I curl up in my blankets and close my eyes tightly.

_I am walking down the hallway of the infirmary wing and I unlock the door Michael needs open to escape. I quickly rush towards the exit but stop in my tracks when a man steps out of the shadows and blocks my path. The man is Michael. He approaches me, he runs one of his hands down my side and rests it on my hip and he uses his other hand to brush the hair out of my face. Our faces get closer and closer together…_

I jolt awake and rest my head on the head board of my bed. Why does Erika have to be right? I do need a guy that I want to depend on, some as strong as me to keep up with me and to make we feel weak sometimes, and someone who can take control of a situation; be powerful so I don't have to. I think Michael is that person. This dream just pointed it out to me, but does he feel the same way?


	12. Second Mistake

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break**

* * *

I walk out of the new and improved break room and walk around the yard. "Sam!" I here Michael call me from the gate and I automatically smile at the sound of his voice. I walk over to the fence where he and the crest of the escape crew stand. "Glad to see your out of physic,"

"Y'all can sign each other's yearbooks later. Where are we at?" T-Bag growls.

"The map is complete I got what I needed," Michael smiles.

"Then we're ready," Sucre says.

"Almost. I know which pipes we need to take beneath psych ward now, which means our way to the infirmary is clear. With our new route, we're gonna come up on the far end of that building. Which means we gotta walk down thirty feet of hallway to get to the doctor's office. Our exit point. Which means there's only one thing left of this whole thing," Michael says then looks at me. "The key to that room,"

I hold out my key rind and flip through the keys. "I got it covered," I turn around when I here the prisoner transport van pulls up.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph…" Westmoreland says as I do a double check. There walking off the bus in a blinding yellow jump suit is Abruzzi.

I walk on one side of the fence and Michael walk on the other as we talk. We come to a stop when we Apolskis practically rocking back and forth with his knees to his chest.

"Hey, you okay?" I say as we walk closer to him.

"You need to do somethin' for me," He says. I fallow his gaze over to an inmate called Avocado. "Kill that son of a bitch,"

"That's not something I can do," I sigh then look down at my watch. "Michael, infirmary. Good luck David.

I now walk with Michael down the corridors of the prison and suddenly he comes to a stop. "Michael, common," He pulls me aside between to walls, in the shadows. "Michael what are you doing?" He brushes my hair behind my ear and we become drawn together. Our lips become to brush against each other and I shut my eyes dreamily. We break apart and I open up my eyes. I give him a smile and wipe the lip gloss from his upper lip. "Thanks. For everything," He says.

"It's no problem. I have nothing better to do," I laugh and we continue to walk to the infirmary. "You have to let Apolskis in on it," I say quickly.

"What why?" Michael questions.

"Don't ask just please he doesn't deserve to be here please," I beg and he nods as he walks into the main infirmary room.

I walk into the break room to see Westmoreland bleeding in the gut and Bellick drifting out of consciousness on the ground. "He found the hole," Westmoreland grunts in pain. I get down on my knees and take off my fist layer of shirts. I pull off my tank top next and rip it into long pieces. I pull my suit shirt back on the begin to tie up and gag Bellick. Once I am complete tying I roll him into the hole and cover it back up again. I look up at Charles and his sways his hand in the direction of the door, signalling me to go find Michael.

I rush over the fence where Michael leans. "The hole - I covered it - someone - discovers - Bellick - gone," I pant.

"What do you mean 'Bellick's missing'?" Michael asks.

"Bellick found the hole and I tied him up and put him in it,"

"Fox River is a big place. Maybe they won't notice for a while," Sucre says.

"Nothin' happens around here without Bellick's say-so. Somebody is gonna notice that he's missing. And when they do, they're gonna close this place down until they find him," I explain.

"As soon as it gets dark, we go," Michael says sternly.

"Tonight?" Sucre questions.

"Escape started the minute Bellick found that hole," Michael says. "Do you think you can have the plane ready by tonight?"

"Sure," Abruzzi nods.

"Sam you have to have the door unlocked by seven fifteen," Michael says.

"Got it,,"

"We leave through your cell, we ain't got no lead time. Seven 'clock, count's at 8 'o clock, that's only six…" T-Bag says.

"Sixty minutes. Sixty minutes to get over that wall and as far away from here as possible," Michael says.

"They'll be right on our asses!" Sucre raises his voice.

"They already are," I point out then walk away.

I walk over to David who still sits on the bleaches. "Michael talk to you?" I ask him he nods. "Once you are beyond the walls get to Erika then get your asses down to Panama you got that?" He nods again and I walk off.

Night falls and my shift ends. I go down to the break room, change into my suit then head up to the infirmary. I check if the halls are clear then sneak over to the door. I slid my key into the slot and unlock it. I check the halls again before going to sneak off. I walk by a closed door and a envelope his my foot. I pick it up and shove in my purse before running off.

I arrive back at home and throw my purse onto the couch. The envelope slides out of it and walk over to it and open it.

_Samantha Pope,_

_I would like to thank you for opening the door and helping my brother with everything. I hope you are at home reading this and that Michael and I are out of the country. I would brace your self for what I am about to tell you. Michael just used you, he didn't mean anything._

_I am sorry on Michaels behalf. Is wasn't his plan to use you in the first place; he was going to use the doctor. But you came along. What's better then someone that can get you into the infirmary, someone who can get us anything we needed and anywhere we needed. You._

_I'm sorry, Sam. Michael sure made a mistake and is going to miss out on having you in his life. Thanks again._

_Lincoln Burrows._

Hot tears of heart break and betrayal burn my face. I rip up the paper and throw it in the trash. I rush upstairs and into the bathroom. I dig to the back of the cupboard and pull out a bottle of morphine and seringe. I stare at it for a moment my eyes burning. I get up and walk into my room. I take off my suit jacket and fill up the syringe with morphine. The needle of the syringe penetrates my skin and I push the end of the syringe in. The morphine enters my blood stream and I begin to feel faint. I crawl up to my pillows and rest my head upon them thinking: I had my second chance and it turned into my second mistake. My eyes take long blinks and suddenly everything goes black.


	13. In my head

**The italics at the begining are while Sam in uncounsious. Just to let you know...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break**_

* * *

__Everything is still black but peoples words echo in my head. _"_How we doing?" A mans voice echos._

"_Well the IV's are hydrating her. We got her on naloxone infusion, half milligram per hour," I here another voice._

"_What do you think the chances are?" The first voice asks. _

"_Well we've done everything on our end. It's really up to her. Either she fights and lives, or she quits and dies," The second voice finishes._

_Suddenly my mind flashes though the last while. My first day on the job…_

_**Flashback: **_

_Ignoring the slurs of the inmates we finally make it to gen-pop. Bellick leads me into a large room made of metal and concrete. He leads me past cells when my hand is grabs through one of the cell doors._

_"What's this?" A creepy inmate says while looking at my name tag. "Daddys' little girl, a CO?"_

_"Hands off T-Bag," Bellick demands._

_"T-Bag as in Theodore Bagwell?" I ask._

_"The one in only," He smiles creepily._

_I turn my wrist around in his hand and twist his arm around. "Touch me again and I'll break your arm," I threaten then walk away from the cell._

_Bellick looks me in the eyes and they seem to be glinting. Not in a million years I think to my self discussed with his thoughts. He leads me up to a cell on the second floor and he calls, "Open cell forty," The cell door slides open with a clank and there stand two inmates. Michael Scofield stands about six feet tall, with bluish green eyes and a somewhat bald head._

_**End of flashback.**_

_In the break room while the PI crew digs the hole…_

_**Flashback:**_

_"I want this place gutted. The dry wall's gotta be torn out. The studs gotta be removed," Bellick demands. "This room's your only priority now. It better be brand spanking new when you're done. If anybody's thinking about getting cute, trying to trunk one of these tools out here, Brady's got the outline of every single piece of hardware in here. And at the end of every day, every single piece better match up or you're all going to the hole. Sam you get to sit here to make sure none of them try to skip out," Bellick finishes._

_"Why me? Is it because I'm the girl?"_

_"Yes," Bellick growls them leaves with the other COs._

_I close the door behind the and take a seat in front of the door. "This couldn't have worked out better. You guys get to work," I say while putting my feet up on a stack of creates._

_Michael pulls back the carpet to reveal a small drain and hands out sledge harmers the rest of the PI crew._

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa. They're gonna hear this, man," Lincoln says._

_I get up from my chair and grab a tarp from the side. I lye it over the hole and sit back down._

_"Smash away,"_

_The guys begin to smack the hammers on the ground and you can hear the concrete ground slowly chip away._

_**End or flashback.**_

_The kiss with Michael…_

_**Flashback:**_

_Michael pulls me aside between two walls, in the shadows. "Michael what are you doing?" He brushes my hair behind my ear and we become drawn together. Our lips become to brush against each other and I shut my eyes dreamily. We break apart and I open up my eyes. I give him a smile and wipe the lip gloss from his upper lip. "Thanks. For everything," He says._

_**End of flashback.**_

_Unlocking the infirmary door…_

_**Flashback:**_

_I head up to the infirmary. I check if the halls are clear then sneak over to the door. I slid my key into the slot and unlock it. I check the halls again before going to sneak off. I walk by a closed door and a envelope hits my foot. I pick it up and shove in my purse before running off._

_**End of flashback.**_

_The note…_

_**Flashback:**_

_Samantha Pope,_

_I would like to thank you for opening the door and helping my brother with everything. I hope you are at home reading this and that Michael and I are out of the country. I would brace your self for what I am about to tell you. Michael just used you, he didn't mean anything._

_I am sorry on Michaels behalf. Is wasn't his plan to use you in the first place; he was going to use the doctor. But you came along. What's better then someone that can get you into the infirmary, someone who can get us anything we needed and anywhere we needed. You._

_I'm sorry, Sam. Michael sure made a mistake and is going to miss out on having you in his life. Thanks again._

_Lincoln Burrows._

**End of flashback.**

_And finally the morphine…_

_**Flashback:**_

_I dig to the back of the cupboard and pull out a bottle of morphine and seringe. I stare at it for a moment my eyes burning. I get up and walk into my room. I take off my suit jacket and fill up the syringe with morphine. The needle of the syringe penetrates my skin and I push the end of the syringe in. The morphine enters my blood stream and I begin to feel faint. I crawl up to my pillows and rest my head upon them thinking: I had my second chance and it turned into my second mistake. My eyes take long blinks and suddenly everything goes black._

_**End of Flashback.**_

Next thing I know my eyes flash open and the blinding white of the hospital room fills my eyes. I take quick deep breaths and the doctor walks in. His eyes open wide when he sees that I an conscious. "Ms. Pope,"

"Yes?"

"We are going to take you off the machines. And someone is here to see you, are you up to it?" He asks.

"I think so,"

The doctor removes me for the multiple machines and a woman walks in. I sit up in my pillows as she introduces herself. "Officer Folay. You're being considered as an accessory to this, you know that, don't you?"

"I know very little right now," I confess.

"You opened the door to the infirmary that allowed Scofield to escape, didn't you?" She asks.

"No," I lie.

"Did you have a sexual relationship with Scofield?"

"Most defiantly not,"

"But you had feelings for him," She says and I stay completely quiet. "Seven other men got out, you know,"

I count them off in my head. One, Michael. Two, Lincoln. Three, Sucre. Four, Abruzzi. Five, C-Note. Six, Bagwell. Seven, Apolskis. Westmoreland wouldn't have made it out alive with the gash he had when I found him. So who would the eighth be? "Who?"

She lists out all the names I thought of except for I guy from physic ward. Why would Michael bring him along?

"Thank you for you time," Folay says than leaves.

I lye in bed and stare at the course looking ceiling. There is a nock on the door and I look towards it to she Sara. I sit up against my pillows and give Sara a slightly disappointed smile. Sara walks into the room and takes a seat in a chair that is bedside. "You look disappointed," She points out.

"I am for many reasons," I sigh.

"You heard from him?" Sara asks.

"Who?"'

"Never mind. Well, I brought you a change of clothes," She says as she gets up and hangs jeans and a hoodie in the closet.

"Thanks," I smile.

"And your purse," She says then places it on my bedside table. I stare at it for a moment then shake my head

"I'm in a lot of trouble, I think,"

"I um. I need to apologise. To you," Sara says then takes my hand. "They threatened my job if I didn't talk, and-"

"No, no, no, no. No. Sara don't feel sorry. It's not your fault. Everything happens for a reason,"

"Well, you're not the first correctional worker that fell for a con. Trust me,' Sara says as I lean back on my pillow.

"He never cared. Not one bit," My voice cracks and Sara stands to leave.

She gives a slight wave and I nod. I look at my purse then reach for it, feeling hungry. I have to have something to eat somewhere. I grab what feels like a beef jerky package and pull it out. Sadly it's not a beef jerky wrapper, but a paper crane. I examine it and notice pen indentations. I flip up the ring to read:

'_There's a plan to make all of this right.' _with a series of dots following it.


	14. Go to Hell Dad

**This one is one of my shorter chapters because my last two have been longer :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PB**

* * *

Two days pass and I am finally free to go home. I change from the hospital gown to the cloths Sara had brought me. I walk over to the hospitals front desk and the nurse cuts of my wrist band. "Would one of you mind calling me a cab, please?" as I write something down on my note pad.

"I don't think so. Look, I… I just want to say good luck," The nurse says as a police officer approaches me from behind. "Samantha Pope? You have the right to remain silent," The female cop says.

"Please put your hands behind your back," The male cop says and I do so.

I have go from junkie, to correctional officer, back to junkie and now a criminal. He goes to walk me out of the hospital but I don't move.

"I'm sure your father would prefer that this went without incident," I nod and begin to fallow him. As we walk out of the hospital the female cop says. "You have the right to speak to an attorney before you speak to the police. Anything you say my be used against you in a court of law. You can have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future…"

In the back of a police cruiser I am driven down to a jail and walked into an interrogation room. I sit at the table my head in my crossed arms place on the table. I look up when the door opens to see my father walk in, looking disappointed. He pulls a chair from the side of the room and takes a seat across from me.

"Samantha, I paid your bail. Now I need you to tell me the truth. Did you open the door?"

"Go to Hell, Dad," I growl.

"I'll take that as a yes," He sighs and rubs his balding head.

"Do you even want to hear my side of things?"

"Not particularly, Sam, no. But I do know this: somebody is going to go down because of what happened at Fox River, and it would be in both of our best interests if that someone was not you. But to ensure this, certain steps need to be taken. One, you should go to a daily recover meeting. Two, you need to go before a judge and plead not guilty. And three, You need to tell the D.O.C. everything you know about how Scofield may have been able to obtain a key to the infirmary,"

"No dad I don't have to do anything. I'd rather rot in jail. Where I belong,"

"Yes you can, Sam and you will. You can do that," Dad says.

"I did it, Dad. I left the door open, me and no one else," I say sternly.

"Sam, just do what you're told. Otherwise, there will be… consequences that will affect us all. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

"Yes, and I don't want anything to fucking do with it or with you dad! If you can't just understand that I did it I'm not sure you can understand anything about me. Tell mom I'm sorry, but I don't want anything to do with you anymore if you can't except me. Now if you will excuse me I have support group meeting to get to," I stand up from the table and head out the door.

I drive down to a community center and head inside where the group begins.

"I'm Samantha," I let out a deep breath. "Um… I was an addict. I was clean for until resent events drove me down hill. I thought I had my life back on track, but things are never as they seem. I thought I had a second chance, but it turned into my second mistake. Now I'm on my third. Hi, my name is Sam, and I'm an addict,"


	15. Phone Call

**Thx for the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break**

* * *

I sit in a circle at yet another support meeting. It is about to end but a man by the name of Lance speaks up. "I'd like to…if there's time?" The consular nods and he proceeds. "I'm Lance, and I'm an addict. My mother died of MS last week. She just…gave out...Just like my grandfather did, just like my sister did. Just like I…"

"Um…if I may...Lance, MS isn't usually considered genetic," I pipe up.

"Really? What are you, a doctor?"

"Uh, no, but I was reading through my friends medical books and came across it Uh…sorry," I say then look down at the floor.

Lance finishes and I walk over the refreshment table. "I was an ass before. I apologize," Lance says as I hand him juice.

"A little bit,"

"I was a huge ass. I apologize," He apologises again.

"I'm not gonna argue with you, and I should not have interrupted you, and I'm sorry,"

"Well, then, apologies accepted. I recommend the blueberry pie," Lance says.

"Oh I'm supposed to go out with a friend, I don't think she will mind if you come," Lance nods and we head out of the meeting.

We drive down to a small café where we meet Sara at a table. "Sara this is Lance. Lance this is Sara - the doctor,"

They shake hands, sit around the table and order. Sara and Lance get blueberry pie and I order ice tea and a sandwich. "It really is, like, the best pie I ever had. Do you know what it needs though?" Lance asks.

"Hm?" I hum.

"Some crack," Kellerman asks. I roll my eyes and Sara snickers flirtatiously. "No, I mean it, you know, not a lot. A pinch,"

"A pinch of crack?" Sara laughs.

"That's so wrong," I shake my head. My phone rings and I hold it up to my ear. "Hello?"

"Sam. It's me," I here Michaels voice. I look up at Sara, my eyes wide and my mouth speechless. I get up from the table and walk over to my car that I lean on. "What do you want?"

"I don't have time to talk. There's every chance they're listening to this call right now. But there's a lot I want to say. Please don't hang up on me," Michael begs.

"I won't - I don't...I don't wanna talk to you,"

"I heard about...I heard about what happened. And I want you to know...I want you to know how sorry I am. For everything," Michael says as I glance back at the table: Both Lance and Sara are watching me.

"Sorry's not gonna do me a whole lotta good with what I'm up against right now,"

"Listen. Anyone with any ties to me and my brother is in danger now," Michael says and I rest my forehead on the cold car door. "I have no ties to you and your brother anymore,"

"There is a way I can protect you. It's already in your possession," Michael says.

"What the hell are you talking about? No one can help me Michael. I'm stuck in this alone, my own father - er! I hate my life. Michael why me? Why did you have to ruin my life?"

"I didn't ruin your life Sam. You made the choice of helping me and my brother if anyone ruined your life it was your self. I know a way you can make it all better. As I said it is in your possession. It was real, Sam. You and me. It's real," Michael says and there is a sudden click.

"Michael? Michael?"


	16. Paper Cranes

**How many times have I uptaded today? Five times now? Idk But... Your welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break.**

* * *

I grab my mail from outside the door and sort through it. I come across it across an envelope that bulges slightly at one end. I rip it open and dump it's contents in my hand. A crane with the numbers _786-369-6468_ written upon it, rests in my hand. Bring the total amount of birds received at three. The door bell rings and I place the crane down on the coffee table. I go to the door to see Lance. "What are you doing here?"

"I know It's early, but I brought food," He smiles.

"Come on in,"

"You're not a vegetarian are you?"

"Most defiantly not. Just shut that behind you,"

Lance takes out food and dishes it out on plates. We take a seat in the living room and begin to chow down. "Lance, I got a question for you. You know who I am?"

"Uh...I happened to see the news last night, yes. Hey, I don't care, I got some skeletons in my closet too. One of whom wears a dress," Lance chuckles.

"Thank you. I appreciate your lack of judgment,"

"From what I can tell, you didn't do anything wrong. But it's none of my business, and you don't need to talk about it," Lance says and I nod. "Okay, you do not need to answer this question,"

"Hm?"

"But were you and that guy, like...uh...?" Lance asks. I suddenly feel uncomfortable.

"Can you leave?"

"But we-" Just go please,"

Lance nods leaving everything he brought behind. As soon as he leaves I grab the cranes and walk off to my bedroom. I sprawl out on my bed the cranes lined up in front of me and a pen and note pad lay in my hands. I stare at them clueless. I look at them from different angles and in the reflection of a mirror. I here my front door open then shut. I walk out into the hall way and head for the stairs but the person was coming up stairs. I rush back to my room. I through the cranes into a bag with the note pad, paper and my cell phone. Suddenly my bedroom door swings open and a man in a suit and sunglasses enters. "Ms. Pope,"

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" I ask as I slip on my most comfortable shoes. He lunges for me but I jump and roll over my bed. I go to run for the door but he beats me too it. Instead I run over to the window and break it with my elbow that quickly begins to bleed. I step out the window and onto the fire escape. I run down the steps. I reach the bottom then look up to thee the man fallowing me. I take a deep breath before beginning to sprint down the street.

Not to far away from my house I reach a pay phone and quickly dial. "Hello?" Sara answers.

"Sara I need some help. Some guy broke into my house and like I don't know tried to kidnap me or worse kill me," I pant.

"Remember when I said if you ever got into trouble to call the man by the name of Bruce Bennett?" sara asks.

"We were ten,"

"Just phone him, he should be able to help you. Okay?" Sara asks.

"Okay, thanks,' I say before hanging up to dial again.

"Bruce Bennett?" Sara said I could call you,"

"Sam Pope?" The man asks.

"Yeah," I pant.

"Sara said you might end up calling one day," He says.

"I don't know what to do! Or what the hell is going on!"

"All right, I want you to listen to me. I'm gonna send someone over to pick you up. I'll bring you back here and we'll sort all of this out, I promise. Just tell me where you are," Bruce says.

"Uh...I don't know, I'm at a payphone. Uh…" I say as I glance at the street signs. "Third and Harper,"

"You have your cell in case I need to reach you?" He asks.

"I do, but I thought it would be tapped,"

"Someone's on their way. Just stay right where you are," He says before I hang up.

I walk to the other side of the building that the payphone is on and I lean on it. "What the hell did I get my self into?" I whisper to myself. Suddenly There are gunshots and I peer around the corner to a woman collapse to the ground and a black SUV drive away. I rush over to the womans' side hoping to help but it's to late, she died instantly. I look down at her and notice a resemblance, then it hit me. I was supposed to be the one dead on the street not her. In the womans hand is her wallet. I snatch it from her then quickly walk away. I walk down beneath the Chicago bridge and open the womans wallet. Her name was Kelli. I can pass as her. Suddenly my cell phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Sam. I know we said not to use this number but I just needed to know you were okay. My driver said he went to pick you up and the place was a crime scene," Bruce Bennett says.

"Yeah, the woman that he saw, the woman by the payphone, that was supposed to be me. And I had to leave her there, I didn't know what to do. Bruce, who are these people? They knew exactly where I was gonna be standing, they knew exactly where I was gonna be…" I take a pause in realization. "Oh my God…"

I quickly click off the call, take out the phones battery and throw it away. I go to put the phone away but my eyes shoot down at the key pad. I did through my bag and pull out the origami papers. I write down numbers on my note pad as I begin to decode the message, trying to make a word from the numbers. "What? What are you trying to tell me, Michael?"

"Three dots, third letter: R. Two...D, E,"I say as I begin to write out letters. Finally I decode the fist message. I write the word _**RENDEZVOUS**_ on my page and underline it multiple times. I move on to the next crane.

"Rendezvous, sundown, hot," I say at the end of decoding the messages. "That doesn't make sense," I tap the pen on the paper as I look down the page. "There's going to be one more bird,"


	17. Rendezvous

**I hope you feel special because this is the most I have updated in one day, in one story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break**

* * *

I sit in and Elgin, Illinois hotel room finishing off a burger and trying to figure out what the last crane could have told me. I place my note book over the wrapper from my buger and it looks like it adds an 'el' to 'hot'. That's it, Sundown Hotel. I pick up my phone and press zero.

"Information," A mans voice says.

"Hi, I need the number for a Sundown Hotel, please,"

"What state?"

"Uh, all of them, please?" I say as I begin to take notes in my note book.

"Got one in Pierre, South Dakota. Another in Sutton, West Virginia. And one in Gila, New Mexico," The man says and I write down Gila win big capitalised letters on my page. "Thank you," I hang up the phone and grab my stuff. I head down to the airport where I get a flight down to Gil, New Mexico. I catch a cab down tot eh Sundown and check into a room.

I step out of the shower and wrap my self in a towel. I am about to begin to get dressed when there is a knock on the door. I hurry over to the door.

"Yeah?"

"You got a fax," The man on the other side says.

"Uh, could you put it under the door please? Thank you,"

I kneel down to pick it up. It reads: _One hour. 16781 Butterfield Road._ I pick up a rental car and drive down Butterfield road until I find 16781. I check the mail box and nothing is in it. I go and lye on the truck of the car. I here a car driving up and I sit up to see a white car pulling up in front of mine. I slid off the car as the driver of the white car steps out. I look up from the ground to see Michael. "Hello, Sam. I wasn't sure you'd come,"

"I didn't have a choice,"

"This isn't gonna be easy for you,"

"Nothing since I unlocked the door has been easy for me. You said in your message that you had a plan to make this right. I need to know what that is," I say and Michael sits me down the hood of my car.

"I've arranged for us to get to Panama. We're meeting up with my brother tomorrow," Michael says.

"Your plan is for me run away to Panama with the two most wanted men in America? Michael, I came here because I thought you were gonna have real answers for me," I say as I get up from the car and push the hair out of my face.

"This is an answer. And right now it's the only one we've got," Michael says.

"Running away into the sunset with the man who lied to me? The man who kissed me in the morning then that night I find out it was all a lie! Really?"

"I never meant for that to happen. I was doing what I needed to do. My brother was gonna die. In the start it was a lie but as the days went by, we became closer. The feelings became real. I never meant for you to get hurt," Michael says as he grabs my hands.

"I don't wanna be alone, Michael. Someone is after me, they want me dead," I say as tears run down my face. Michael hugs me tightly but lets go when we here another car driving up.

"Let's go. Get in the car," Michael says and I listen. I hope into the passengers seat. Michael begins to drive in the direction of the car that is coming in our direction. "Michael, what are you doing?" I ask as the cars become closer and closer.

"Just hold on," Michael says and I grab onto the handle attached to the ceiling. "Come on…" The cars become lest then seven feet apart and I begin to panic. "Michael!" At the last moment the cars slide side by side, sparks flying.

"He's still behind us," I point out as I watch the car swing around and gain speed.

Michael sends the car through a fence and into the grounds of an old factory. The fallowing car slams into the back off ours sending it into an old shed. Michael and I jump out of the car and into the factory. We come to a pile of tine and we duck down behind it to catch our breath. "We gotta get back to my car," I pant. "If we go now, before he gets more people…"

"He's not gonna call for backup. He wants his privacy," Michael pants.

"What? Why?"

"He's not trying to catch me. He's trying to kill me," I look at Michael scared. "There's gotta be an exit on the other side. You go on,"

"Michael…"

"I'll be right behind you. Go," Michael says but I stay.

"Promise?"

"I promise, go," Michael says and pusses me to go ahead. I run as quickly and quietly as I can towards the exit. I look behind me to see if Michael is fallowing. He is not but he is gesturing for me to hide. I duck behind a wall and I here footsteps growing near. I peer around the wall to see the man standing on the other side. There is a clank of metal and the man runs off. I wait a moment before I sprint to the ext of the factory. I run over the factory grounds and to the mans car. I look around for the keys and nothing. Instead I pull the wires from under the steering wheel to hot wire the car.

I drive up the dirt road and pull over when I reach my car. I get out of his, but before getting into mine I slash the tires. I get into my car and drive back to get Michael. I arrive back at the factory and Michael gets into the car. "I bought us some time,"

"Oh my gosh. You okay? You're bleeding," I say as I roll up his sleeve.

"I'm good. Let's go," Michael says and I drive up to a quick shop to pick up some things. I arrive back at the car holding a bag.

"Okay, first aid kit, disposable phones, a couple of toothbrushes," I say as I text Sara the number of my phone.

"What about the motel?" Michael asks.

"They charge by the hour, so they didn't ask for ID,"I explain.

We walk up to the motel room and we now sit on the bed. I roll up his sleeve more to see a gash in his arm. I dig through the bag of I items I bought at the stop and pull out peroxide. "This isn't gonna feel good,"

"I have a high tolerance for pain," Michael says.

"Okay. Is there anything else I should know about you or anything else?"

"It won't always be like this," He says. "They can't chase us forever. The guy who caught up with us today, he stops at the border. That's why we have to get across. And I have the people in place to help us do that, we're meeting them tomorrow. One more day, Sam. One more day," Michael comes closer to kiss me but I turn my head and he kisses my cheek. "I'm glad you came," he whispers in my ear then walks into the bathroom.

The phone vibrates and I answer it. "Hello?"

"Sam, it's Sara you gotta help me," She cries.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know Sam. This guy I don't know I'm outside sundown hotel in Gila. Can you come get me?" She cries.

"Yeah I'll be right there," I say as I grab my bag and head for the door. I go to walk out is but stop my self by grabbing the door frame. I look back at the bathroom door. "I'll be right back," I assure myself then walk out the door. I walk out onto the street, I look around and see Sara standing on a busy corner looking scared.

"Sara!" I say as I run over to here. "What's going on?"

Sara looks at me and begins to cry. Suddenly I feel something press against my back. By the feel, I could tell it's a gun. Someones hot breath warms my ear and cheek as they say, "Hello, Samantha,"


	18. Sara

**Okay - this is the last one of the night. So enjoy it :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break**

* * *

I sit in the main room of a motel room beside Sara, we are both duck taped to chairs and gagged. "I would imagine that you're feeling slightly betrayed right now. I understand. As you can see, hi, my name is not Lance, and I am not an addict. Okay. There is one thing about me that should mean a great deal to you right now, and that is I am reasonable. If you tell me what you know, you get to go. And then maybe, when this is all behind us, we get to grab a piece of pie for old time's sake. Okay, come here…" The man who said he was Lance says as he removes the gag from my mouth.

"I don't know where Michael is," I say automatically.

"This is not about Michael, this is about your fathers. They left Washington with something that didn't belong to them...and we need it back," He says.

"And you killed him for it," Sara says after he removes her gag.

"They killed yer day, I'm so sorry," I say to her.

"I didn't, no. For what that's worth. But I hope that his death properly illustrates the magnitude of the situation that we're in right now. So...where is it?" He asks.

"We don't know what you're talking about,"

"Where is it?" he repeats.

"I don't know what the hell your talking about!"

"Sara, Sam, there's a next step involved in this. And you don't want to experience that," He threatens and I just stare at him.

"I swear to God, I don't know what you're talking about. My father didn't give me anything. I don't know what you're talking about," Sara says.

Obviously he doesn't believe her. "Okay, you're each going to have a chance to talk one on one with me Sara you and I will start in the bathroom," He says as he outs my gag back on and dragging Sara off to the bathroom. He closes the door behind him. I look around the room looking for something to get me out of the bindings. Suddenly, he returns and splashing comes from the bathroom. He removes my gag after he pulls up a chair for himself.

"What's happening to Sara?"

"She didn't talk, so she is facing the consequences," He says. "If you tell me what I need to know, I might stop Sara from drowning,"

"I don't know anything!"

"You really have to stop lying Sam. It will get you nowhere," He says. "Did your father have anyone give you anything?"

"Do you think that I'm just withholding information because I like hanging out with you? If I knew something, I would tell you. I don't. I don't know anything about any of this," I say coldly.

"Really? Why did you open the door for Scofield, help him escape? Why did Scofield send you those coded notes? Why did you come to New Mexico to meet him?" He asks. "Don't try to float a babe-in-the-woods routine by me. It's really gonna piss me off. So come on,"

I stay silent and he pulls out a knife. My eyes widen in horror. "Where is it?" He says as he hold the knife to my cheek.

"I don't know ANYTHING!"

"Who are you risking your life for? Lincoln Burrows? A street thug. Why is that your concern? I mean, is there somewhere in the Hippocratic oath where it says, 'I pledge to risk my life for those who don't care about mine'? Because they don't care about yours. Burrows and Michael Scofield, they just used you," He says as he presses the tip of the knife into my cheek.

"Are you surprised that there are people in the world who stand up to people like you? Are you that far gone?" I gasp in pain.

"That's cute. Sad, but cute," He says as he moves the knife down to my neck. "I care about you. This is not what I wanted, Samantha," He says then there is a knock on the door.

"Don't move," He says as he places the knife on the counter behind me. "It's not like you have a choice,"

I wait for him to round the corner before putting my plan into action. I knock the knife with the tip of the chair and move my hands in the direction of the knife. The knife cuts through the duck tape holding my hands together. I unwrap my self from the chair and sneak into the bathroom. I run over the bathtub and pull Sara out my her shoulders. "Let's get the hell out of here,"

I look down at Sara, her face is pale and her lips are blue. Sara drowned - she's dead. I feel sick to my stomach and lean back of the wall behind me to stop me from falling. Hot tears leave stains on my face as they travel down. I grab our stuff off the bathroom counter and shove it all into my bag. I pull out my cell phone and dial nine-one-one. "Nine-one-one emergency,"

"Hello, I'm a cleaning lady at the Gila hotel, a woman has been murdered,"

"Someone is on there way,"

"Thank-you," I say than hang up.

I slid my bag onto my shoulder as he enters. I grab the iron and press it onto his chest. He screams in pain as he drops to the floor. I go to step over him but he grabs my leg. I turn around and rush over to the window. I push out it's screen and look down. It's a far drop and a car is directly below it. I look back at the man and he is reaching for his gun. I take deep breath and jump out. I his the windshield of the car, hard and it shatters as the alarm wails. I roll off the car my arm bleeding and run away as fast as possible.

I sit on the streets, the night cold. I look down at my cut arm and groan in pain. My eyes start to burn and tears fall rapidly. I pull on my hair as I sob loudly. I pull my knees to my chest. I had just lost one of my best friends and know I have to fight this whole thing alone. I dig through my bag which contain both saras and mines stuff. I pull out a her key ring and notice and odd black key with a silver crown. This is what he was talking about, she just didn't realize it. I hit my head softly on the wall behind me. If we knew it was this key she would be alive right now. My phone rings and I look at the caller ID. It's Michael. "Hello? Hello, Michael? Michael? Michael?"


	19. Messages

**Disclaimer: I don't own PB**

* * *

I sit panicked and stressed on the pavement waiting for a reply from the other end of the phone call.

"Hello? Hello, Michael? Is that you?" No replies again and I here sirens. I look around then realize it's come from the phone. "Hello? Michael? What's going on?" I get slightly fed up with the silence. "Fine don't talk to me. You're the one that phoned in the first place. F.Y.I," I snarl before hanging up. I rest my head up against the wall tired and unsure what to do. I shut my eyes but open them when something his my feet. A group of teen boys had thrown change at my feet. They think I'm homeless! That's it! I think to my self at I get up off the ground.

I walk down my street and to the homeless shelter. I enter to find about twenty homeless people inside, some of them even children. I walk to the back of the room and curl up in the corner. I use my coat as a blanket and bag as a pillow. I pull out the cell phone and dial the number of my answering machine to check my messages. "Message one," The automated voice says and the message begins to play.

"Hey Sam!" Erikas voice fills my ear, she is obviously drunk. "Just wanted to let you know David and I have made it here okay,"

"Thanks Sam!" I here Davids voice in the back ground.

"Hope things are going good back at home. LOVE YOU!"

The message ends and more tears slide down my face. I curl up tightly, lean my head on the wall and drift off to sleep.

I wake up with a cramp in both my neck and back. I stand up brush the dirt off my cloths and stretch. I pick up my stuff and leave the homeless shelter. To try to figure out my next my next move I would have to be somewhere private and interruption free. I walk up the street to a small hotel and book a room. I flip open my cell and attempt to phone Michael back. There is no answer so I leave a message. "Michael, it's me. Listen, this phone rang last night and I went to answer it, but I couldn't hear anything but sirens. And I wonder if maybe it was you. Um...oh God, I don't know what I should do right now, I don't know if I should leave a message or who might be listening to this, but, um...I, uh...I need to know that you're okay. I am most defiantly not. But don't worry. I didn't leave you in Gila. Something happened to me… and Sara - oh Sara. I don't...um, I don't know what to do right now. I'm not too sure where to go, but I know that you're the only person I can trust, and I need you, Michael. I can't be alone right now. I need you to be okay, and um...and I need you,"

I lye down on the bed and accidentally sit on the remote. The television flashes on and I go to turn it of but stop when I see Lincoln and Michael. I crawl up to the edge of the bed and cross my legs.

"My name is Lincoln Burrows. And I'm innocent. I escaped from Fox River Penitentiary because I was sentenced to death for a crime I did not commit. I did not murder Terrence Steadman. He committed suicide last night at the Cutback Motel, 30 miles outside from his home in Blackfoot, Montana,"

"He killed himself out of fear. Fear of the people who've been hiding him for the past three years. The same people who want my brother dead. They don't want you to know who they are, but know this: they've stolen billions of dollars and murdered dozens of innocent people," Michael says. "And yet they plaster our faces on the news, and tell you to be afraid,"

I pull out my note book and pencil just encase Michael says something important. As I do so my book from the support book falls out. I push it to the side then look back at the television.

"They are a group of multinationals, corporate interests. Together, they're known as "The Company","Lincoln says.

"They are working with the highest levels of government, including the president of the United States. They've stolen billions of dollars... under the cover of the Secret Service, the very people meant to protect and serve," Michael says.

"They will do whatever it takes to make the deaths look official. Like they happened in the line of duty. Disappearances…" Lincoln says.

"One man, Special Agent Alexander Mahone, is responsible for multiple deaths. He murdered not only John Abruzzi, but also the last fugitive he was assigned to chase...a man named Oscar Shales. A man who escaped from prison two years ago. A man who remains one of this country's most wanted...despite the fact he will never be found," Michael says then takes a short pause. "Much blame has been placed on another innocent person. Samantha Pope. Sam, if you're listening...I know I can't ask you for another chance. I only hope by now you've found your safe haven. I took advantage of you, of your commitment to help others, and put you in a place that's everybodys nightmare," I recognize some of the lines from my alcoholics anonymous book and look through it. I figure out what Michael is trying to say.

"I've considered many ways to apologize, but I must arrive at one. I wish I could do this differently, but it's too late for that now," Michael finishes before I flick of the TV.

I look over at the clock then dial the number of St. Thomas Hospital. "St. Thomas hospital how may I assist you?" A woman on the other end asks. "Can I talk to Mister Michael Crane please?"

"Just one second,"

I lean against my pillow almost in tears waiting. "This is Mr. Crane," Michaels voice says. "I swore I'd leave you alone. But I had to contact you," He says.

"I'm glad you did," I cry. "Sara had something and this guy got to her. He used her to get to me. He took us to a hotel and threatened to kill us if we didn't tell us what her father gave to us. We said nothing because we - I didn't know what he was talking about at the time. In the end Sara ended up drowning in the bathtub. And I know hold in my possession what they need. I want for this to be over,"

There is silence then Michael finally speaks. "That makes two of us,"

"Do you think that's possible?"

"With your help, yes. It's just a question of looking at whatever it is you know have in you possession," Michael says.

"It's just...it's just a key,"

"Well, we'll figure it out. Together,'

"I like the sound of that,"


	20. Reunited

**Thanks for all of the reveiws. I'm sorry that it's coming to a close so fast. I onlky have about seven more chapters - give or take.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break.**

* * *

I get off a train in Evansville, Indiana and look around nervously. I see Michael and I walk over to him in tears. He raps his arms around me tightly and I do the same. My tears run down and onto his shoulders. Her runs his fingers through my hair comfortingly. "You actually think we have a shot?" I whisper between sobs.

"It depends on what Sara had. That you know have," Michael says as we break apart. I dig the key out from my bag and hold it out in the palm of my hand. "I don't recognize the insignia, do you?"

No. But, uh...we've got someone working with us now," I fallow Michaels gaze over to 'Lance" - to the man that killed Sara. I freeze completely. "Sam - you okay?" Michael asks.

"That's him, he killed Sara. He hurt me. He lied to me. He would have killed me to get this key,"

Lincoln, Michael and I walk over to the man and he picks up is backpack. "Hello, Samantha. What's done is done. We all want the same thing…" Michael and Lincoln grab him and pin him up against the wall.

"You didn't tell us you killed her best friend and were planning to kill her" Michael growls as he presses his fore arm into the mans throat.

"I was scaring her. I wasn't going to hurt her," The man says as he struggles for air.

"No. No, you left Sara in there to drown. And I was next!"

"I wonder how long you can hold your breath. Maybe we should find out," Michael says.

"You need me and you know it! You need me. You need me and you know it!" The man says and Michael lets go knowing he's right. I hold the key out for the man to see and he know what it is automatically. "It's to a private cigar club"

"Where?"

"Chicago,"

Michael and I sit on a bench by the train as Lincoln and Kellerman work on getting us aboard. I rest my head on Michaels shoulder upset.

"It's gonna be all right," Michael tries to comfort me.

"I hope your right,"

"Everything is right when I'm with you," Michael smiles. "I'm sorry I got you involved in this. The fact that you're helping us...it means a lot. Thank you,"

Kellerman whistles from the train and Michael and I walk on. I pass Lincoln who is sitting in the back. Michael and I take seats across from each other in the middle of the car. "We'll be in Chicago in about five hours. You wanna get some rest?" Kellerman says as he takes a seats in the opposite aisle across from me and he positions him self so I am in his view.

I pull on the drawstring from the hood of my jacket slowly pulling it out. "You okay?" Michael asks I nod slightly. I watch as both Lincoln and Kellerman falling asleep in there chairs.

"Michael. Do you know if there's any way I can get any water?"

"Yeah, I think there's a bathroom downstairs," Michael says and I head in the direction of the bathroom but pivot behind Kellermans seat and wrap the drawstring from my jacket around his neck. I pull back tightly cutting off his air supply. As he gasps for air Lincoln gaps my wrists and makes me let go of the string. "You son of a bitch you killed Sara! You killed my best friend!" I cry as Michael grabs me from behind. "You should rot in hell!"

"Settle down," Michael suggests as I struggle in his grip. Keller man lunges for me but Lincoln pushes him back down in his seat.

"Just so we're all clear, if she tries that again…" Kellerman begins to threaten me.

"You'll do what? Kill me Mister Killer-man,"

"Just stay on the other side of the car," Michael demands and he take his seat again. Kellerman moves to the front.

I walk over to the bathroom where I lean on the sink and cry. There is knock on the door. "Hey, Sam?" Michael asks from the other side.

"Come on in," I sob.

"Hey," He says as he enters. "What are you doing?"

"Think about what has happen in the last few weeks. I got a job as a CO. You saved me and Sara in a riot. I started to help you with the escape. You kissed me. I unlocked the door. I found a note saying you used me. I told off my dad. I jumped bail. I figured out you coded message on the cranes. Met up with you. Got kidnapped. Sara was murder by Killer-man. I jump out of a window. I slept in a homeless shelter. Saw your message. And now I tried to kill a man,"

"You have become a real con," Michael laughs trying to lighten the mood.

"How am I supposed to think we will be able to do this?"

"Have a little faith. I choose to have faith. Because without that, I have nothing. It's the only thing that's keeping me going," Michael says as he brushes the hair out of my face.

"You know what they told me when I first took the job at Fox River?"

"What?" Michael asks.

"Never to fall in love with an inmate," I smile.

"You failed at that," Michael laughs as our faces become closer.

"Epically," I laugh and we begin to kiss. In the mince of kissing the train slows down rapidly and we fall over. We both let out laughs as we get up from the floor. We walk back to the cart where Lincoln is looking out the door.

"What's going on?"

"Roadblock," Lincoln says then, all four of us head up to the engine of the train. I try the handle but it's locked. Lincoln climbs up a ladder and up onto the train car. Seconds pass and he unlocks the door so we can go in. "Run the roadblock," Lincoln demands and the engineer protests. "Run it!" I yell loudly and he boosts the throttle to five.

Lincoln keeps his gun on the engineers head as we smash through the road block. "They're gonna have the cops waiting for us at the next station," I point out. "We need to jump then," Lincoln says.

"And do what? Hide under a barrel?" Kellerman says.

"Linc's right," Michael says with a smile.

Michael leads us down the train picking up four people on our way back. In our empty train car we switch cloths with the people one of whom is the Ticket taker. Lincoln points the gun at his head and he begins to speak. "Deano, it's Eric. We got four jumpers. Three males and a female. Call it in and get us to the next station," One by one the four people we gathered jump of the train.

The train arrives at the station and we calmly depart from the train wearing the cloths of the people who are now wearing ours. "We need to find a car," Kellerman says and we migrate over to a parking lot. I walk around pulling on the door handles of the cars looking for one that is unlocked. I find a car that has and open window, I reach inside and unlock it. I call the guys over and slide into the backseat. Michael joins me and I lean onto his shoulder.

Kellerman drives us down to the cigar club and we stop outside. "There are private humidors in the back, each member's name is on their box,"

"Any security?" Lincoln asks.

"A receptionist, that's it. I'm not a wanted fugitive. Give me the key, I'll do it," Kellerman says.

Michael smiles and turns to look at me. "Wanna take a walk?"


	21. Dad

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break**

* * *

Michae lwalk into the cigar club and we split our separate ways. I head towards the back of the building and I see the glass doors dividing me from the boxes. I go to open the door but it's locked. I glance around, making sure I'm not being watch and I pull a bobby pin from my hair. I straighten the pin and go to slid it into the key hole but a hand is placed on my shoulder. I jump slightly and turn to see Michael.

"It's time to go,"

Michael grabs my hand and leads me through the kitchen. We push our way out the emergency door, setting off an alarm and into a back ally. I look to my right to see a squad care entering the ally. Michael and I run out a side gate unseen. We quickly walk back to the car and slide in. "We didn't get it,"

"And we need to get back in there soon. Once the Company finds out we were in there, it won't be long before they start wondering why. Find a spot close to the club and sit tight. We're gonna take the car. We'll be back in a couple of hours," Michael says.

"Where you going?" Lincoln asks.

"Turns out that maybe there's one member of that club who can help us," Michael says as he hold out a pamphlet. I take it from his hand and scan over the names of honoured members.

"Dad. The last time I saw him I told him off Michael. He wont want to help us,"

"There is one thing I have learned about dads. They will do what ever it takes to keep there children safe and happy," Michael says.

Lincoln and Kellerman get out of the car and Michael and I move into the front seats. We drive down the streets of Chicago and to my childhood home. We get out of the car and walk up to the front steps. Michael stands hidden from view in the flower bed and I knock of the door. He answers the door and his smile fads away. "What are you doing here? Aside from jumping bail and evading the authorities?"

"Dad I need to talk to you. But I need to know that you will listen,"

"I can assure you Sam, we've got nothing to discuss,"

"Dad, please, I didn't mean what I said before. It was just heat of the moment. I need five minutes. After that, if you want us to, we'll leave,"

"Who's us?" Dad asks.

Michael steps one of the flower bed and onto the step. He interlocks his hand with mine. Dad stares at us in shock. Michael and I step inside and stand by the old china cabinet.

"I don't want any trouble," Dad says.

"Good. Because that's not why we're here,"

"What the hell are you thinking about, waltzing in here? You're a wanted criminal! In case you've forgotten, I dedicated my career, my entire life, to keeping people like you behind bars," Dad says loudly.

"You're talking about guilty people. My brother is innocent. And we may have the evidence to prove it," Michael says.

"I don't give a rat's ass about you or your brother. I trusted you. I took you under my wing. I treated you like my own son. I believed you. Day after day you lied to me. What kind of a man does that?" dad asks angrily.

"A desperate one. One that will do anything for the people he loves," I answer for Michael.

"Well, I don't care. I want you out of here," Dad says.

"The evidence. It's in a locked box at the Corona de Oro Club and you're a member," Michael says.

"Out!" Father demands.

"Dad! Please listen,"

"Sam, I'm tempted to say you should've known better. But after what you did…"

"Dad! Saras father was looking into the Burrows case and was murdered. A few days later Sara and I were kidnapped and held hostage. That day Sara also died! I almost died! Over this key,"

"Yeah. Well, you two made a big mistake coming here today. You gave me no choice. I'm gonna notify the authorities right now," Dad says carelessly. Michael moves towards dad as he reaches for the phone. Michael pulls a gun from his pocket and points it at dad. "I'm sorry. But I can't let you do that. I don't wanna hurt you, Henry,"

"Said by the man with the gun," Dad says.

"If it's the only way to convince you, so be it," Michael says.

"Well, you're not gonna convince me by doing that," Dad states.

"We're no the people you think we are," I sigh.

"Yeah, well, I have a pretty good idea who you two are," dad scowls.

"If that's true, then you already know I never wanted to be in Fox River. I never wanted to meet you, Henry. I certainly didn't want to ruin your life," Michael says.

"Yeah? Well, you've done a pretty damn good job," Dad says.

"You're not saying anything to him I haven't said myself, dad. I've looked into this. What he's saying to you is absolutely true. Trust me,"

"I've trusted you before Sam. It all has blown up in my face,"

"I just want my brother's life back. I want people to know the truth. I'd give anything for that. I'd lay down my life," Michael says.

"That's easy for you to say, standing on that side of the gun," Dad huffs and Michael places the gun on the counter. "What if I'm standing on this side?"

"I could shoot you right now and not even think twice," Dad says.

"But you won't. You've spent too much time around prisons to throw your life away like that,"

"What the hell are you two trying to pull?" Dad asks loudly.

"It's simple. That's the key to an innocent man's freedom. Come on, Henry. We both know there's something going on here. Too many people have died. Look me in the eye. Tell me you don't believe there's a cover-up going on right now," Michael says.

"I've got no moral obligations here, Michael. As far as I know, Lincoln is as guilty as hell," Dad says.

"Then take a ten-minute drive with us and we'll find out. That's all I ask,"

"Dad, you've looked into this before. You've thought about it,"

"I have. And I've come to one conclusion. This has nothing to do with me. But I am a man of the law, and right now, I've got a convicted felon standing inside my house,"

"Well, maybe there's something I can offer you to make you change your mind. Sam go get cleaned up. I'll get you when your father and I are done talking," Michael says and I nod.

I walk to the bathroom and close the door behind me. I hunch over the sink and splash my face with warm water. I look up at the mirror as I dry my face with a soft cotton towel. My eyes blood shot from lake of sleep, the cut caused by Kellerman scabbed over and my lips chapped. I look down at the cut on my arm caused my the windshield accident crusted over but still tender. I reach into the medicine cabinet and pull out the first aid kit. I take out rubbing alcohol wipes and gauze. I clean up the wound then wrap it up. There is a knock on the door and I exit back into the living room. Michael leads us outside and we drive back down to the cigar club.

"You're certain? About what's in the box?" Dad asks.

"No. But it's all we've got," Michael says.

"Thank you, Dad," I say and dad heads for the club. Michael and I drive up a little ways up the street and position the car so we see the front doors of the club. I lean my seat back so I am looking at the roof of the car. "You still owe me dinner,"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. After I started the fire in the break room you said I deserved something: dinner,"

"Well, maybe after we wrap this up we can stop off and get you a burrito on the way back to your dads house,"

"I don't know what you're used to but anything short of beer and chicken wings is not gonna cut it with me," I laugh.

"It's a date," Michael says as he takes my hand.

The phone rings and I answer it. "How'd you pull it off?" Lincolns voice fills my ear.

"I'll tell you later. Is he in yet?"

"Yep,"

"This shouldn't take more than a couple of minutes. Any longer than that, we'll know we've got trouble," I say then hang up.

Minutes pass and Michael phones Lincoln back. "This is taking too long,"I say to Michael as he talks to his brother. I look out at the cigar club to see a shot Asian man talking to dad. "What's happening?"

Michael starts the cars engine and starts driving towards dad and the man. Michael drive up onto the curb and kit's the Asian man. He backs up and Dad hops into the passengers' seat as I hop into the back. The Asian man gets up and pulls out his gun. Lincoln and Kellerman come out of nowhere and tackle him to the ground. Lincoln continues to beat on the Asian man as Keller man takes on his buddies.

"Let's go! Linc!" I yell out the now open door. Lincoln slides into the car and I close the door behind him. As Kellerman reaches for the cars door handle I lock it.

"Sam!" He yells and we drive off.

We pull up back at dads house and I give him a hug in thanks. Dad heads for the door to go in but stops and looks back at Michael.

"Michael, what's going on?"

"I made a deal with Pope," Michael says as he goes to fallow dad but I grab his hand to stop him.

"What kind of deal?"

"If he came with us, and if we got what we needed...I said I'd turn myself in," Michael says. "It was the only thing I could think of. You two can still finish this. You'll just have to do it without me,"

"I'm not gonna let you do this, Michael. There's no coming back from this," Lincoln says.

"Your brother's right. I wouldn't count on the courts to show you any leniency in this," Dad says.

"That doesn't matter. I said I'd hold up my end of the deal," Michael says.

"You already did," Dad says as he holds up a memory stick. "I listened to this. You have something here. There are gonna be a lot of people who wish you didn't but you do. I'd go now if I were you. And don't consider this forgiveness. In fact, I'm about ten seconds away from changing my mind,"

"Thanks dad. You wont regret this," I say and we hope into the car and down to a hotel. We sit around a coffee table with a laptop placed on top.

"Here we go. You think it's a conversation?" I breath.

"One they don't want us to hear. You ready?" Michael asks as he plugs in the memory stick.

"Let's do it," I say then the room goes silent as it begins to play.


	22. Cooper Green

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break.**

* * *

I stare blankly at the laptop as the conversation finishes. "Oh my God…" I say almost wishing I hadn't herd what I just did.

"If we give this thing to the press, the government's gonna discredit it. Just like they did with the tape we made," Lincoln says.

"Okay. So, what do we do with it?"

"Dad said there are still people in head ministration he was working with. If we give the tape to them, they'll finally have the smoking gun they need to bring Caroline Reynolds down. But they'll release the tape, not us," Michael says.

"We're gonna give the only thing that can exonerate me to someone who works for the government? The same government that set me up?" Lincoln says loudly.

"We'll have to find someone we can trust. Someone honest,"

"Jane Philips. She'll know someone that can help us. She worked with Dad. She's watching LJ. I trust her, Michael. She'll do it. She'll find someone," Lincoln says.

"Well, I hope you're right. Because this is our last shot,"

Lincoln finishes up on the phone with Jane and Michael phones Cooper Green the man Jane suggests. I sprawl out on the bed and pick up the paper. I flip to the obituaries and find Saras - her funeral was today.

Michael finishes on the phone and he and Michael get up to leave. I get up and Hug Michael. "Good luck,"

They leave. I soon leave after and walk down to a cemetery. I walk through the cemetery and come to Mister Tancredis' headstone:

_"Frank Tancredi. _

_March 7 1945 - June 1 2005"_

Beside his is Saras':

_"Sara Tancredi._

_April 27 1980 - June 3 2005"_

I kneel down between the graves and tear slide down my face feeling responsible for her death. Suddenly a hand is placed on my shoulder. I turn around leaning back on my arms to see Bruce Bennett. "Hello, Sam. I figured you'd show up eventually,"

"Get away from me. I don't wanna be next on the list of your murders,"

"I had nothing to do with anything," He protests. "My line was tapped, they heard you tell me that you were at that payphone. I shouldn't have to defend myself to you, Sam. If you can't trust me, then all I can do is just wish you luck. Go,"

I look up at him actually believing what he has to say. "What can you do for me?"

Bruce drives me down to a tall office building - Cooper Greens work place. "Sam, I wish you'd come to me first. Cooper Green and I go way back. If anyone can help Michael and Lincoln, it's him," Bruce says as we reach the receptionist desk. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, is Mr. Green in?" Bruce asks.

Behind us I here footsteps. I turn around to see a larger man on the young side. "Bruce!"

"Oh, good, you're back. I'm here to help you," Bruce says. "Scofield and Burrows. Where are they?"

"I'm sorry, Samantha Pope. I trust you've met with Michael Scofield and Lincoln Burrows today?"

"I'm sure I'd remember if I did,"Green says and I stare at him blankly. "If you're Cooper Green, who's with Michael right now?"

I rush over to the reception desk and snatch up the phone and dial quickly "Lincoln, it's Sam. Listen to me. Carefully. The man that Michael's with right now is not Cooper Green. Do you hear me? The man that Michael's with right now is not Cooper Green!" I hang up the phone and turn to green and Bennett.

"Mister Green. How would you like to meet with Lincoln burrows and Michael Scofield?"

Bennett drops Mister Green and I off at the hotel and we walk up to the hotel room where Michael and Lincoln wait. "Michael Scofield, Lincoln Burrows, Cooper Green,"

We all take seats around the laptop Copper green in the center. "You know what you have?"

"I think we have a pretty good idea," Michael says.

"I'm getting unique data from the memory key...so we can identify this key from any other...label it, start a proper record of the chain of custody to present to the judges I trust," Green says as he start typing on the keyboard. "No,"

"What's wrong?"

"No, it's the date stamp on the memory key. It's the copy date," Green informs us. "It's the date the damn thing was copied. Not the date that the conversation was originally recorded,"

"So what? I mean, you heard what was on the tape,"

"Without a time stamp of exactly when this conversation took place, we can't prove that this is Terrence Steadman talking after you supposedly killed him. This could've happened a year before his funeral. No, it can't be authenticated so it can't be admitted to any court as evidence," Green explains.

"People died because of this. My family died," Lincoln says.

"I'm sorry. Legally speaking, this tape is useless, but maybe it can help you outside the law," Green says. "Well, we all heard the conversation. There's more to this tape than potential proof of Lincoln's innocence. There is proof of Caroline Reynolds' guilt. Guilt about something she does not want anyone to know anything about,"

"So we blackmail her,"

"Blackmail in exchange for what?" Lincoln asks.

"A presidential pardon,"

"So the woman that set me up is gonna set me free," Lincoln says getting excited.

"I think she'll sign it with her own hand,"


	23. Last Shot

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break**

* * *

Cooper Green gives a final wave before heading off. Michael grabs his coat of the bed and turns to Linc and I. "It's ten minutes away, right?"

"At least. Listen, this doesn't work, we're gonna need a way out. For good,"

"Well, that's on you two," Michael says,

"Yeah. What about Derrick?" Lincoln asks Michael.

"You think he'll be up for this?" Michael asks.

"Yeah," Michael replies.

"All right. Uh…" Michael hesitates as he hugs me tightly. "If anything happens...I love you both,"

Michael heads out the door and we fallow soon after. Lincoln drives us down to a shipping yard where we meet up with this Derrick character. "Are you crazy, man? What the hell are you doing here, man?" Derrick asks. "Who's that?"

"Samantha Pope - uh - Friend of Michael,"

"Friend?" Lincoln laughs.

"Fine - girlfriend of Michael and keep your voice down," I demend.

"You all right? How you been?" Lincoln asks.

"It's good to see you, man," Derrick says.

"You too, brother. You too," Lincoln says. "I ain't hanging around, man, I need a favour. You owe me,"

"I do. You know I do. Look, it's...look, it's just your situation right now. I mean, I just had a kid, a baby boy and I...I promised Maria…"

"We didn't come here to cause trouble. We're short on friends. We need you to hook us up. You're the only one who can do it without the green up front. I'm serious about this, man. Here. We need it," I say getting to the point as I hand Derrick a list. "A.S.A.P,"

"Tomorrow? The next day?" he asks.

"Now," I growl and Derrick looks at Lincoln and I stunned.

"All right. Come with me," Derrick says then leads off to an office where we sit and wait. Wait some more. And some more. Suddenly - breaking the silence the cell phone rings.

"Yeah?" I answer it.

"Sam Pope?"

"Caroline Reynolds?"

"Yes. This is she. I understand you have something for me," She says.

I press play on the laptop and hold the phone up to the speaker. The conversation begins to play:

_**President Reynolds: **__It's awful, I know. But the choice was clear. You needed to be far away from all of this._

_**Terrence Steadman**__: I am. I'm the isle of Terrence, far off to see._

_**Reynolds**__: But I'm still here for you. Now, listen to me. Don't dwell on the negative._

_**Steadman**__: Some people deserve to dwell, Caroline._

_**Reynolds**__: You know I'm only a phone call away._

_**Steadman**__: Mm-hm. And three thousand miles. Do you...do you know how cold it is here?_

_**Reynolds**__: We talked about this, Terrence. You knew that you would be lonely but it's only temporary. His appeals process has started already. This is gonna fly by quicker than your twenties. And soon the world will forget all about him. And they'll forget about you too, I promise._

_**Steadman**__: But...it's killing me, not being able to see you. Sweet Caroline._

_**Reynolds**__: I wanna see you too. But that can't happen right now._

_**Steadman**__: This house is so big. I just...I just think of you. Lying in bed._

_**Reynolds**__: I know. Me too._

_**Steadman**__: Your warmth. Your touch…_

I shut off the tape because I here the dial tone on the phone - she hung up. I sit my feet up on the desk as I throw wads of paper at the waste basket. There is a knock on the door and Lincoln gets up and peers through the blinds. "You alone?"

"Yeah," Derrick replies and Lincoln lets him in. "Three tickets, one cabin, one way,"

"Thank you," I say as he hands Lincoln what we asked for and a fifty dollar bill. "What's this?" Lincoln asks.

"Eddie. When you broke out, he bet me a hundred bucks you'd be caught in a week. I said, no

way. Not the Linc I know. Figured I'd split it with you. So this is it, huh?" Derrick asks.

"Yeah,"

"Good luck. Take care," Derrick says before leaving.

Lincoln takes a seat but soon gets up when there is another knock on the door. Michael slowly enters, grunting in pain. I get up from my chair quickly and help him gown onto the love seat. "We did it,"He smiles through the pain.

"Yeah?" Lincoln asks and they both begin to laugh.

"What happened to your face?"

"If you wanna take the ride, you gotta buy the ticket," He groans.

"Yeah, right. Well, Derrick hooked us up with a cabin on one of those freighters. South America via the Great Lakes," Lincoln says.

"Well, we're not gonna need that. But this is appreciated," Michael smiles.

"One more time, bro. We did it?" Lincoln asks.

"It's done," Michael smiles and I kiss him on the cheek.

"Unbelievable," Lincoln sighs as he rubs his forehead.

Michael switches on the TV just as the President begins to speak. "Thank you for waiting so patiently all afternoon. If it were not for the support of this great state, my home state of Illinois... I would not be here today. Which is why I have chosen today to make this very important announcement. A situation has recently come to light, and I feel that I must take action. It is my job as president of this great country...to make rational decisions when I am given facts. Decisions that are best not for me but for the people. And so...after much consideration, I regret to inform you that I have been diagnosed with a highly malignant form of cancer,"

My eyes bulge out of my skull, my heart drops, my stomach eats itself and anger fills my body.

"And because of that reason...I am no longer fit to serve as your commander in chief. In the best interest of this country, effective immediately, I am stepping down as president of the United States," She finishes and I switch of the TV.

I look from Michael to Lincoln - both of them devastated.

"If she ain't the president, the tape's useless," Lincoln sulks.

"She can't pardon anyone,"

"We got nothing," Michael punches the couch angrily. "There's only one thing we can do. We gotta disappear. Forever,"


	24. Panama

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break**

* * *

The three of us stand at the docks of the Tunstall Ship Yard and I hear Michael and Lincolns words in the background as I stare at the busy city in front of me.

"I can't believe we're running again," I hear Michael sigh.

"It's different now," Lincoln assures him. "We brought the bitch down,"

"She stepped down, Linc," Michael says sternly.

"Because of us," Lincoln says.

"And yet you're still wanted for murder," Michael says disappointed.

"When you came to Fox River, remember what you said? You said, "I'm gonna break you out of here". I'm alive. You did that. You wanna look for the good, you look there. Come on, let's just finish what you started," Lincoln says and I hear his foot steps lead away. I hear Michaels footstep grow fait but then grow louder as he walks towards me.

"Sam. Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," My voice cracks.

"This is it. There's no turning back now, so, uh...I know it's not what you wanted from your life, but...in case you were interested, there is room for one more," Michael smiles as I look up at him. His hazel eyes sparkle as he looks down at me.

"Are you asking me to sail off into the sunset with you?"

"Well, it's more of a freighter, but uh...yes," Michael laughs.

"Of coarse. Who wouldn't want to sail off into the sunset with one of the most wanted men in America," I smile as he wraps his arm around my shoulders. I lean my head on him as we walk onto the ship and lean in a railing to stare back at the city.

"Clear the dock of any obstructions…" The captain says and Lincoln Celebrates slightly. "Here we go,"

Suddenly sirens erupt and I look back at the city to see many police cars driving in the docks direction. "No," I look up at Michael whose eyes have widened and become panicked. There is a sudden jolt as the boat leave the dock. I give out a huge sigh of relief as we sail off.

**One Week later…**

The ship pulls up on the beautiful shore line of Cristobal, Panama. The smell of bananas and sugar cane fills my nostrils, I shut my eyes and take in a deep breath of delight.

"We made it," Lincoln celebrates with a huge grin.

"Not yet," Michael says then leads us off down a sandy road. After about ten minutes passes of walking I strip down from my t-shit to my tank top and Lincoln begins to ask. "How much further?"

"Not far," Michael says as he slows down for me to keep up.

"I'm trying to remember the last time our lives made any kind of sense," Michael says to his brother.

"Before Mom died, when it was just the three of us," Lincoln smiles.

Michael stops where the path opens up to a beach that leads up to beautiful crystal clear water. "Well, there she is,"

I stare as a small boat with Christina Rose written in paint neatly on the side. We start to walk towards the boat, giant grins on our face. "We did it. We really did it," Lincoln says in disbelief. Suddenly two people run up from the under level of the boat there hands full of beer bottles for everyone.

"Erika! Apolskis - I mean David!" I yell happy to see that they are all right. Erika runs over to me and gives me a big hug. When we break apart She slide a beer into my had. "Heard you probably need this,"

"You heard right," I smile as I crack it open.

Night falls and we all sit around a crackling fire. I lay back on the sand and close my eyes. I quickly open them again when Michael gets up from beside me. I get up and fallow him over to the water. "What's wrong Michael?"

"It's nothing," he says then looks out at the open water. I turn his face back to look at me then kiss him.

"Don't lie to me,"

"I just can't believe I'm here with the two people I love the most, and two select others -" Michael cuts out.

"Free. We're Finally free,"


	25. Five Years Later

**Okay *deep breath* I'm sorry I have to say this but... *getting chocked up* This is the last chapter. *crying slightly* I hope you have enjoyed and thank to everyone for the reviews. I love my readers. **

**~Millie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break.****

* * *

****Five years later:**

I roll out of bed and walk over to the sliding glass door. I look out at the beautiful clear waters of Panama and I feel Michaels hands slid around each side of my waist and link at my belly button. He brings his head around my shoulder and kisses me on the cheek. "Good morning,"

The bedroom door slams open and four year old Michael Junior runs in. "Mommy! Daddy!" he yells then runs over to us to give us a hug good morning. He is a spiting image of his father but you know younger. "I want waffles for breakfast!" He smiles.

"What ever you want," I smile as he leads us into the kitchen.

I here the cries of two year old Sara as there is a knock on the door. Michael gets the door and I go into Saras bedroom and lift her out of the crib. Her eyes her fathers hazel and her hair curly and 'ginger' like my own. I walk back into the kitchen with Sara in my arms to see Lincoln, Erika, David and there daughter Tegan. Her brown hair curly, her eyes sweet and dark like chocolate and her skin like brown sugar.

I rush over and give them hugs of welcome. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Tegan wanted to come play," Erika says as Michael Jr. and Tegan run off.

"Michael you haven't -" I start but Michael cuts me off. "Just let them play,"

I get out multiple cups of coffee and give one to each of my guests. Every single one of us has changed for the better. Lincoln has gotten a good job as a police officer - bet you didn't see that coming. David has dropped the look of a thug and has picked up a suite and tie - he not works as the CO of a manufacturing plant. Erika, having leaving her job back in Chicago she is now the head journalist for the best selling paper in Panama. Michael, having been an architect in the past he now works as an architect again. He has designed most of the new home here. Including our own. As for me, I have stuck to being a stay at home mom and have stayed away from drugs for what seems forever now.

"Still think breaking me out was a mistake?" Michael asks as he bugs about our past.

"Breaking you out was the best mistake I ever made," I smile as he kisses me softly.

Michael Jr. and Tegan run back towards us, Michael holding out an old article. "Mommy! Mommy! What's this?" He asks as Lincoln lifts him up to sit on his knee.

"I take the article from his hand and read _'Fox River Eight' _"It's just an old article from around when Daddy and I first met," I smile as I tuck it up in old photo album filed with the other articles about what happened five years ago.

"I'm named after Daddy. So who is Sara named after?" Michael Jr. asks.

"Your full of questions aren't you?" I smile.

"Yes," He giggles. "How did you and daddy meet anyways?"

"It's a long story," Lincoln says.

"I'm four I have lots of time," He giggles.

"Do you think he's old enough to know?" Michael asks.

"Yes I am," Michael Jr. says.

I look around at my guests and they look at me wondering what I am going to say. "It all started when Mommy was starting her new job as A CO…"


End file.
